Temptation
by LostInRoses
Summary: "Want to go to the carnival?" Temptation was the only reason Sora said yes. Any normal person would have walked away the moment they learned that Riku was the leader of the Twilight Town Syndicate. But when the mob boss dropped Sora off at his apartment afterwards, temptation worked its cruel magic one more time. Riku/Sora
1. Playing With Fire

**F**k Yeah! xD**

**Ok, anyway enjoy and review and do all that stuff.**

**I own nuffing **

* * *

**Temptation**

**Chapter 1: Playing With Fire**

"_Touching your skin is like playing with fire  
You know you'll get burned but pain for desire  
Nails piercing shock absorbed  
Temptations subsiding behind closed doors."_

_~Sinful Temptations by Sherri Anderson_

Their first encounter wasn't something Sora would refer to as "normal". He would actually call it "terrifying" and "overly stressful" but nonetheless that wasn't going to be the last time Sora saw him. Sora had just finished his shift as the restaurant at 11 p.m. His shoes made quiet clacks as he slowly made his way down the sidewalk. The cool, night wind brushed against his cheek in hello and he continued walking in silent reply. He was in desperate need of rest. A family of 12 had decided to barge in at 9 p.m. and be the loudest they could possibly be. Sora hated how they were the stereotypical Italian family. Wonderful way to prove a stereotype wrong.

Sora let out a sigh that quickly disappeared in white wisps. The chill of fall was making its way into Twilight Town and Sora knew he was going to dread this season the moment it fully blanketed the town. He wasn't one for cold environments. He preferred the blazing heat of the sun and the cold ocean water. Unfortunately, Twilight Town was mostly in the cold and "summer" was actually a month and a half. Sora had no idea why he even moved here in the first place. His parents had told him to branch out and explore the world but Sora had been perfectly contented with staying right in Destiny Islands. Anyway, he had become quite accustomed to Twilight Town in the seven months he was here. He was quickly told about the various gangs and gunfights around the city and Sora mentally slapped himself for his choice in cities.

_Bang_, _Bang_

_Bang_

Three gunshots erupted into the air and Sora's pulse quickened almost instantly. The loud cracks of the gun echoed against the night breeze and rang in Sora's ears. He sucked in a shaky breath and continued walking. The gunshots…the gunshots sounded like they were behind him. Sora sped up and he was practically running down the road. The farther away from the sounds he got, the safer he would be. Sora only lived a few blocks from his apartment but these few blocks seemed like miles at night. Sora was used to hearing gunshots in the distance at night but this time…this time it seemed so close he could touch it as is reverberated through the air. Now. Now Sora was running. The soft breeze felt like jagged icicles stabbing at his skin and his breath came out raspy and weak.

Then, he stopped.

He saw a bump in the road. It was too large to be a dead animal and it seemed too deformed to be anything else. Sora knew he should have been walking the other way but at the back of his mind he felt a rush of excitement run through him. Was it adrenaline? Either way, Sora was slowly making his way over to the bump. The streetlight a little ways away casted an eerie orange tint over the bump and Sora could finally see arms, a hat, and feet. His breathing hitched and his heart was threatening to crack his ribcage open. Trembling fingers tightened into fists as he moved.

Before he could get a good look at the dead body, he heard heavy rustling to the left of the body. Sora's eyes quickly honed in on the source of the noise and it took his eyes a while to adjust to the darkness. Soon, a figure came into view. The person was leaning against a wooden fence, slightly slumped. He held something that shimmer in his right hand while his left arm was dangling lifelessly. His own deep, heavy breathing could be heard as he propped himself up against the wall. Sora took in a deep breath as he changed course. As he drew closer, he noticed a dark liquid seeping down the motionless arm. His pace quickened and that was when the shimmering object was brought up and pointed at Sora.

He froze immediately. That was a _gun_. A GUN. A dead body was only feet away and Sora slowly pieced everything together. The person against the fence shot the man. He himself somehow got injured. That was probably the reason for multiple gunshots to crack in the air. Sora brought his hands up with his fingers outstretched. He could see the strain in the man's hand as he tried to keep the gun up. It remained straight and strong though. It was a drastic difference to Sora's shaking hands. The man almost seemed…calm even as he was injured and straining to hold the gun up.

"Y-You're hur…hurt." Sora stuttered.

"No shit, Sherlock," The man growled. He mumbled something about bystanders and their uselessness and started muttering something else.

"Let me help you." Sora gulped. He was surprised his voice had returned so easily.

"Step any closer and you'll be just like that man over there."

Sora's eyes darted over to the corpse and returned to the gunman. Sora mentally dared the man to shoot him. Sora was the only one probably in miles to even try to help him and the man was just going to turn away? He was losing too much blood to do something as stupid as shoot someone who's willing to help him. Sora took in a breath and took a step forward. The man growled as Sora took another step. He slowly lowered his hands as his gaze was locked solely on the man.

The man cursed as he lowered the gun. He slid to the ground with a groan and fumbled in his pocket for something. Good. He wasn't as stupid as Sora thought. Sora hurried over to him and knelt beside him. Sora noted the blood dripping down the man's arm and he knew he had been correct. Sora hurriedly pulled his jacket off and ignored the cold air pierced his skin. He tore a piece of his sleeve off and gently slid the man's jacket out of the way. He hissed in pain but continued to calmly press buttons into his cell phone. He let out a sigh and thrust the phone at Sora.

"Speed dial 1," He instructed as he took the cloth from Sora's fingers. He hastily wrapped the cloth tightly around his arm with a groan.

"Shouldn't I call 911?" Sora asked quickly.

"No," The man said instantly. "Hurry up and do what I said."

Sora did as he was told and gave the phone back to him. The man angrily talked into the phone and Sora finally had a moment to actually look at him. His long silver hair shimmered under the street lights and his eyes were clouded with so much darkness Sora couldn't see what color they were. Even through his disheveled condition, his hair managed to look completely perfect as it was draped over his uninjured shoulder. His skin was a pale as snow and Sora wondered whether he actually went outside during the day. Sora looked down at his own hands and found that they had stopped trembling. He found comfort in the fact that he could calm down quickly after being so high off of adrenaline.

"Axel—" The man snapped. "Shut up, Axel. I'm fine. Just get your ass over here." He snapped the phone closed and gazed up at Sora. Even through the darkness Sora could see how intense his stare was. It sent shivers down his spine and he forced himself to look away.

"What…What is your name?" Sora dared to ask.

The man didn't answer for a while and Sora found himself shifting uncomfortably. Finally, the man asked, "Why would you want to know?"

Sora found the answer escape him. Wasn't it common sense to just tell someone your name? Especially someone who had just saved your life. "I…I just…."

The man let out a deep sigh and said, "Riku. My name's Riku."

Sora grinned stupidly. At least he knew something about the man other than the fact that he could possibly be a serial killer and had just given Sora information that would probably result in him being killed by said man. Well, shit.

Sora gulped. "You're not going to kill me…are you?"

"No," Riku sighed again. "There's no point in it."

So, he _had_ been thinking about it.

"Since you're not going to kill me," Sora began. "My name is Sora."

"Sora," He repeated slowly as if trying out the word for the first time. "Sounds girly,"

Sora laughed lightly. "I know."

Riku stared at him intently again. "You know you can't tell anyone about any of this, right?"

"I know," He whispered.

"And if you do, I'll find and kill you." His tone was so flat and emotionless it scared Sora.

"I k-know." He stuttered. "…Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Depends," He shrugged with his uninjured shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Sora was met by dark silence once again. He absently ran his finger over the makeshift bandage around Riku's arm. His fingertips were drowned in blood the moment he touched it. He frowned. He was about to bring his other hand up but was stopped by Riku inching away from him. Sora let his hands fall away in defeat and stared down at the phone lazily laid over Riku's lap. Sora didn't even know why he had stayed. What was he thinking? He's a complete and utter idiot. His mind screamed at him to run but his body was keeping him here beside this killer, this monster. Though his mind didn't like it, it allowed his body to calm down.

"It's no flesh wound." Riku finally said. "The doc is going to have a hell of a time getting this out."

"That—"

A car's headlights came shinning over the horizon. Sora held his breath as it neared. It was a black Rolls-Royce that seemed way over Sora's pay grade. It came to a halt beside them and it seemed like ages until someone finally came out. It was a rather tall man with big spiky hair. The orange of the streetlight made his already flaming red color look like it was blazing in the cool air. Sora could see this man's eyes. They were a dark emerald that held hidden concern as he began hurrying towards him.

"Axel, wait." Riku breathed. He struggled to stand up and Sora forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. "I can walk."

"Fuck that." Axel snapped.

Before Axel came any closer, Riku brushed his fingertips against Sora's cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Sora sat frozen as Axel swarmed Riku into the car. Soon, the two drove away leaving Sora stunned on the sidewalk. It seemed reality came crashing down as the two left. Sora had actually stopped to help a murderer, a mobster, a gangster, whatever! What in his right mind made him think that that was ok? Sora's breathing grew shallow as he hoisted himself up. The moment he stood up, he fell right back down. His fingers shook with such severity they looked like they were vibrating. The tears poured down his face as fear finally slithered its way into his bones.

* * *

Riku. Riku. Riku. Sora had done some research on the name and didn't like what he had found. Not only was Riku a gangster, he was the mob boss of the major portions of gangs in Twilight Town. He was also only 24. He had inherited the title from his father before he died a few years ago and now a 24 year old was the boss of more than half of the mobs in Twilight Town. Riku was notorious around Twilight Town, The World That Never Was, Destiny Islands, and even Radiant Garden the most peaceful city in the universe. Nonetheless, he had no picture. Riku had only been the leader of a few gangs once his father died. He didn't like that one bit. Instead, Riku went on a rampage and took control over many of the mobs in several cities and was practically running Twilight Town from the underground. He's responsible for many deaths across Kingdom Hearts and…and…

Sora helped him escape.

The moment Sora realized that his hand had already dialed half of the digits for the police. He stopped himself when he realized he would go to jail too. He didn't want that. Besides, mobsters were good at cleaning up messes right? Sora could watch _The Godfather_ and try to figure it out but he had a feeling he would just ruin the movie with his dull mood. He had gotten very little sleep that night and was going to completely dread his shift as work which ran into the NIGHT. He'd rather not go out a NIGHT any time soon for his own safety. Sora just depressed himself again.

But here he was at work staring angrily at the sous chef's back. He had been waiting for his damn order for over 20 minutes. If he was this impatient now, the customers were probably furious. Finally the sous chef handed him the order and he lazily piled it onto his tray. He mumbled a thank you before he left the kitchen. It was 10 p.m. now which meant the rush of dinner guests had only just begun a few hours ago. The room was packed with people and he only saw a few vacant seats in the sea of people. Sora slowly made his way over to the couple who were just _enjoying_ their evening. He wished he could. But nooooooooo. He had to get caught up in a criminal plot he had nothing to do with.

Sora placed the couple's order on their table and left them with a smile. Sora absently cleared several of his area's tables and stuffed the tips into his pocket. He smiled at his coworkers as he passed and he returned to the kitchen. Sora deposited plates of food into the sinks and mumbled a few orders to the chefs. He lazily returned outside and leaned against the bar counter. To reach the kitchen, one would have to navigate their way to the back of the restaurant and around the bar. The flaps of the kitchen were right behind the bartender.

Sora turned his head and met the eyes of the bartender, his good friend Naminé. Sora had always wondered why the boss put such a gorgeous girl back here but he was starting to get it. Many men would gravitate towards a beautiful bartender and would then buy more drinks as they listened to her soft melodic voice. Her bright blue eyes would send comfort and relaxation towards them as her light blonde hair would cup around her pale face. Her smiles could win over anyone and it was practically impossible to win an argument against her. Sora constantly wondered if she was an angel sent from heaven but many people would probably have asked her that in a really cheesy way. Sora chuckled at the thought of drunken pickup lines and lopsided grins.

"It's very busy." Naminé mused. She had just handed a woman a martini and another man a Bloody Mary.

"It's Friday night, Nami." Sora sighed as he propped himself up on his arm.

"I know but I'm running out of drinks." She pouted.

"Don't w—"

A flash of silver. That was what stopped Sora from speaking. He scanned the crowd of people for that same dash of silver he had just seen seconds earlier. There weren't many people with such spectacular silver hair and Sora had an idea of who it belonged to. Sora's hands trembled with fear at the thought of seeing Riku again. He sucked in a breath as he tried to regain his composure. He finally tracked down the head of silver hair. Sora found Riku casually being escorted to an empty table with three people walking behind him. One was a short blond, the other was Axel, and the last was a stunning auburn haired woman. The four sat themselves down with the blond sitting at the center of the vinyl seats with Riku and the woman side by side and Axel across from them. Why the hell did they have to be in his section?

"Sora?" Naminé tapped his shoulder.

He blinked and finally lifted his gaze. "I…uh…back to work!"

Sora hurried into the kitchen and hastily grabbed his orders. He quickly made his way to several tables and dropped off some plates. He was glad Riku's back was to him as he worked. He didn't know how he would act with Riku's deadly gaze on him. Sora almost tripped over a chair leg and mentally cursed himself for being unfocused. He dropped his tray off and fished in his pocket for his pad and pen. He took in a breath to regain composure and turned on what was left of his professional charm.

He approached the table which was deep in conversation and said, "Hello and welcome to The Usual Spot. My name is Sora and I will be your waiter this evening."

At the sound of Sora's name, Riku's head shot up. Riku looked ok at Sora's initial inspection. He was still wearing his dark coat even though it was nice and warm in here. That was when Sora's gaze fell on Riku's eyes. He was taken aback by how amazing they were. It had been too dark last night to see them but now he could see those bright aquamarine eyes looking up at him. Riku's gaze was somehow…it held something inside. Sora could see the strain in the curl of Riku's lips, the tension at his brow, and the fatigue deep within his eyes. He couldn't hide that from Sora. No matter how much he faked it to his friends, Sora could see through that façade. Riku was still hurting and was trying to hide his pain.

The woman clung tightly to Riku's arm…Riku's injured arm as he leaned towards Sora. A slight twitch of his lips showed Sora the pain. Even so, Riku hummed playfully and said, "Sora, I knew we were going to meet again someday."

Sora forced a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," Riku replied.

Before Sora realized what he was doing, he said, "Liar,"

Silence fell across the table and Sora could feel the anger seeping from the woman beside Riku. Instead, Riku shrugged off the insult. "My, my, my. More observant than I thought."

Sora humored him with a smile and turned to the others at the table. "What will we be ordering today?"

Axel's gaze hadn't lifted from Sora the moment he saw him approaching the table and Sora was well aware of that. Axel only muttered something about a rare steak with fries on the side. Sora moved to the blond across from him. He held back the slight shock at their similarity. The blond's hair was in narrower spikes but the two held identical ocean blue eyes. However, his was darker more….sinister. To add to that he had decided to wear all black which made his pale skin even whiter. The blond looked at him in disinterest and said the same thing Axel did. Sora reluctantly turned his gaze to the woman. She had been giving off BITCH vibes the entire time Sora was there. She held dark red hair in a bun with luscious purple eyes silently scrutinizing him. Even with her beauty rivaling Naminé's she couldn't hide the fact that she was a complete and utter bitch.

"A salad," The words just _rolled_ off her tongue. "And wine for everyone around the table."

"And Riku?" Sora finally turned to him.

Riku's eyes just danced with mischief (and weariness). "I'll eat whatever's your favorite."

Sora stared at him cautiously. "That's grilled chicken wings."

"Then that's what I'll have." Riku said simply.

Sora slowly turned away from the table with their orders swimming around his head. It was obvious Riku was feeling better but he wasn't in top form. It was just strange seeing Riku so…so playful. Well, Riku _had_ been shot yesterday. That wasn't really a matter to be laughed about at the time. It was strange seeing him out and about so fast. Sora had thought he would take a few days off to relax and rest but here he was with his friends enjoying an evening out as though he hadn't been shot. Sora didn't know if Axel or the others saw it but Riku was silently suffering. He hid the pain well but not enough for Sora to not notice.

Sora hated his natural sympathy towards someone. That was probably the reason Sora hadn't kept running when he found Riku and the dead body. That was also the reason for him to notice the pain in Riku's eyes. If Sora wasn't this sympathetic, he would have reported Riku to the cops the moment he left. Sora was such an idiot for hiding a secret like this. WHY COULDN'T HE JUST TELL SOMEONE?

_Because you don't want this to end._

Sora stopped in front of the chefs. He didn't even realize he had made it this far into the kitchen. He didn't want this to end? What kind of stupidity was that? What was he expecting out of Riku anyway? A tentative friendship between bros? A forbidden romance that would rock the ages? It's not like Sora wanted a romance with Riku. He had to admit Riku had a bad boy charm that was obvious to anyone but Sora didn't want anything to do with that. Riku was a gangster. A fucking mob boss. Sora knew where this was going and it would end in his own death or some junk like that. Sora was playing with fire and he knew the results would be oh so catastrophic.

He sighed as he placed the order on the table. He exited the kitchen and found playful aquamarine eyes staring at him. Riku had sometime managed to follow Sora to the kitchen and sat himself at the bar. Naminé had handed him a glass of Field of Hearts (Google it), ignorant of the danger he posed. The moment Sora had stepped out of the kitchen Riku had beckoned him towards him. Sora glanced at Naminé who was casually chatting with other customers. He sighed in defeat and approached Riku, glad that a counter separated the two.

"Hi," Riku said simply as he took a long drink of his alcohol.

"Hi," Sora whispered. It was hard for Sora to ignore the piercing gaze of Naminé just feet away from him. "…What are you doing here?"

"Kairi wanted to eat out so I brought along the other two." Riku said as he jabbed a finger in their direction.

"So that's her name." Sora didn't bother hiding the contempt dripping from his lips.

Riku smirked. "You don't like her?"

"She's seems like a bitch." Sora huffed.

Riku didn't even bother defending her. He just shrugged and said, "I'm stuck with her."

"Why?"

"Mafia business," Riku waved his hand dismissively. Suddenly, his serious gaze locked onto Sora's. "That reminds me…"

"What?" Sora gulped.

Riku placed his glass down and leaned in closer. "We need to discuss what you saw yesterday."

"Are you going to kill me?" Sora whispered hoarsely.

Riku licked his lips and Sora found himself following the movement. "I'm going to see if I should."

He hadn't exactly said yes but he didn't say no either. However, that was enough for Sora at the moment. "How?"

Riku smiled at him and tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "Want to go to the carnival?"

Sora blinked at him for a moment. "What?"

"Carnival. Do you want to go?" He repeated.

"I don't see how—"

"Just answer me," Riku interrupted with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Before Sora could open his mouth, two chefs shouted at him to pick up his order. Sora hurried into the kitchen and when he returned, Riku was already sitting with his friends at his original table. Sora let out a defeated sigh as he quickly made his way over to the table. He avoided eye contact with Riku in any way possible and scurried back into the kitchen. Naminé asked him if he was alright and how he knew the "gorgeous silver haired man" but Sora only waved her away as he ventured into the break room. He let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

There had to be a reason why Riku would just willingly ask him to go to the carnival. Even though it was well near closing time (which was 11 p.m.) the carnival ran all the way until 4 a.m. Sora had always wondered about the carnival's strange hours but now he had to wonder about something that was even stranger: Riku. What would happen if Sora refused? What would happen if he said yes? Sora knew this was somehow a way to test him, to see if Riku should kill him. Why did he choose the carnival? Why not the alley out back? There were too many people at the carnival for Riku to actually shoot Sora. Then, it hit him.

Riku had never intended to kill him.

But…why? Sora was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had seen something he shouldn't have and now he had leverage that could put Riku in jail. Why didn't Riku want to kill him? Was this a game? Was this just something to pass the time in his already chaotic life? Riku could have killed him the moment Sora first met him. He could have shot him the second he got into Axel's car. What did Riku want with him? Regardless of how his mind was working, Sora was slowly beginning to wonder what the actual risk was of joining Riku for a night at the carnival. There were numerous reasons actually. First there was the fact that Riku was a mafia lord. Second there was the fact that Riku was in a gang. Third there was the fact that Riku was a mafia lord. Fourth there was the fact that Riku was a mafia lord.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sora shouted.

He scratched his head angrily and stormed out of the room. He was slow to realize that it was closing time. Many of the waiters were already clearing out the rest of the plates lacing people's tables and the customers were slowly filing out of the building. Sora scanned the small group of people leaving and found Riku adjusting his jacket. He seemed to sense Sora's gaze and looked up. He smirked and nodded towards the door. Sora found himself gently returning his nod and quickly cursed himself for his lack of self-control.

Riku left the building and Sora was just about ready to collapse onto the floor. He was definitely playing with fire but what scared him the most was that he oh so wanted to feel the burn. So, when Sora was finished clearing up with the others he pulled on his jacket, scarf, and gloves and exited the restaurant. He found Riku leaning against a streetlight gazing up at the stars. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the streetlight and Sora gulped as he walked towards him. Riku slowly lowered his head and smirked at Sora. He pushed away from the streetlight and met Sora halfway.

"So," His breath left little wisps of white in its wake. "Do you want to dance with the devil?"

He extended his hand out to Sora and all he could do was stare at it.

His mind was pulling him back but his body had already begun to move his hand towards Riku's.

He took in a breath and said, "Ok."

* * *

**Oh Sora you so crazy.**

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

**Sora being the person and the table being life.**

**LostInRoses**


	2. The Burn

**I'm back! Let's do dis.**

**I disclaim things.**

* * *

**Temptation**

**Chapter 2: The Burn**

_Knowing it's wrong but would feel so right  
Not wishing for more than just one night  
Or ten simple seconds to feels ones breathe  
Hopeful goose bumps left upon my neck_

_~Sinful Temptations by Sherri Anderson_

Sora cautiously scanned the crowd for any suspicious persons that would look in any way likely to kill Sora. Sora has been satisfied so far but he knew this was going to be a long night and anything could happen. He let out a sigh as he kicked the dirt under the bench. He was calmly waiting for Riku to come back with their drinks and he could just barely see him in the sea of people separating them. Riku was showing a flirtatious smile as he was handed two drinks. Sora's frown deepened with every second that passed and he had a feeling he was going to be stuck with this expression for a few more minutes. Riku was here with _him_ so he should be right here with _him_.

Sora let out a quiet curse as his short moment of jealousy passed through his veins. This wasn't a date. Riku had only invited Sora out for an evening at the carnival. Two men could have a perfectly good time together and not make it seem like they were on a date. This certainly _was not_ a date. As far as Sora was concerned he was indirectly being held hostage by a mobster who was deciding whether or not to kill him. Actually, Sora could have run away the moment Riku left to get them drinks. However, Riku would have easily cornered him at the restaurant or his apartment after Sora's "successful" escape so there was no point in trying to leave until he was dismissed by him.

The dangle of a drink in his face brought Sora out of his stupor. He hesitantly took the drink as Riku sat beside him. Sora snuck quick glances at Riku as he aimlessly stared out into the crowd. Riku's silver hair shimmered underneath the carnival lights strung above them and Sora passively saw several women gawking at him. Sora snorted into his drink and he swiftly turned away. After a few quiet moments, Riku shifted in his seat causing his shoulder to brush against Sora's. The latter took a curious glance at Riku and suddenly remembered his injury. Sora lowered his drink and turned to the man.

"Does it still hurt?" Sora knew Riku would know what 'it' was.

Riku took a moment to sip his drink. "No,"

Sora gritted his teeth. "Don't lie to me."

Riku finally turned to look at him. He made a soft smile and asked, "Does anything get past you?"

Sora patiently waited for Riku to answer his question.

Finally, Riku sighed and said, "Yes, a little."

"Why aren't you resting?"

"There's no need to." Riku said simply as he took a gulp of his drink. "There are no sick days for someone with my profession."

"Being a mobster?" Sora quietly asked.

"Being _the_ mobster," Riku replied smugly.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be out in the open like this?" Sora inquired.

Riku chuckled as though the question was a joke. "Yes and no. Depends on how high my notoriety is."

"That sounds like a game." Sora mumbled.

"It is." Riku said quietly.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut as another question popped into his head. He had wanted to ask this question the moment the two had arrived at the carnival but he held his tongue for better or for worse. He doubted this was the right time to ask the question but he had already come this far so he might as well. "Why are we at the carnival?"

"I like carnivals." Riku hummed.

Sora did too. He had been resisting the urge to run at the first ride he saw but he knew he had to keep his composure so he didn't look like a complete and utter fool. Riku _had_ invited him here. Surely Riku had the intention of actually riding on one of the rides. Of course he did.

"Wanna go on some rides?" Riku asked. It was as though he had read Sora's mind.

"Ok," He said that a little too quickly. Oh fuck it. He was excited so he might as least show it.

The flash of Riku's smile caused a strange feeling to bubble in Sora's chest. He let out a defeated sigh. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A bright red fluttered into the breeze. Sora looked up to find that a red balloon had escaped into the air. The sound of a little girl's tired cries could be heard nearby. Before Sora could even blink, Riku had jumped up and grabbed the almost invisible string of the balloon. He brought the balloon back down with him and he let out a huff as he tried to locate the owner of the object. Soon, he and Sora found the girl cradled in her mother's arms as she tried to push away the sleep in her eyes. The moment she saw the balloon she honed in on it and frantically pointed at Riku holding it.

Her mother let out a sigh as she approached the two. The little girl tried grabbing at the balloon but it was too far away for her tiny reach. Riku smirked and handed it to her. She squealed in delight as she waved it proudly in the air. Her mother laughed out a thank you and Riku made a short bow in return. She soon explained that the two had planned on leaving earlier but her daughter had insisted on one more ride which had the longest line in existence. The woman was dangerously young and Sora hated the quiet churn of his stomach as she reached her hand out to touch Riku's arm.

Sora let out a breath and said, "You should be getting her home. She looks very tired."

"I am…" The girl muttered.

The mother leaned in close and whispered something into Riku's ear. Sora's grip tightened and it threatened to crush the pretzel in his hand. The woman finally left and Riku moved his shoulder slightly. He let out a sigh and gestured for Sora to follow him. He curiously followed behind him as they cut through the crowd. Suddenly, separation ran its way through Sora's mind and he found himself slowly reached towards Riku's hand. Sora frowned and swiftly pulled his hand back to his side.

Riku escaped into the bathroom and turned around to fully look at Sora. "I need you to change my bandages."

Sora blinked silently for a few seconds. "I can't—"

"Yes you ca…" Riku trailed off as the bathroom door swung open and a group of men came flooding into the room. Riku swiftly took Sora by the arm and moved into one of the stalls. He sat down on the toilet and looked up at Sora patiently. "Yes, you can."

"I…What do I have to do?" He lowered his voice as the men outside of the stall began talking about sports.

Riku groaned as he pulled off his jacket. Sora's breathing hitched as he saw the bandage wrapped around Riku's upper arm. Blood stained the white bandage and Sora forced himself to keep watching. Riku dug in his jacket pocket for an extra pair of bandages and handed them to Sora. He pulled up his shirtsleeve and looked up at Sora again.

Sora's legs trembled slightly as he lifted up his knee and placed it between Riku's open legs so he could gain some ground on the toilet seat. He gulped as his shaky fingers gently peeled away the bandages on Riku's arm. The blood caused them to stick to Riku's skin. Sora held his breath and dared to look down at Riku's wound. A small circle was hidden behind puss and dried blood but Sora could easily see it. Several stiches could be seen poking through the dark liquid and Sora mentally frowned. Riku was such an idiot for not taking a few days to rest. "There are no sick days for someone with my profession" fuck that.

Sora leaned in closer and quickly shoved the dirty bandages into the toilet. He took a roll of toilet paper and tentatively wiped at the wound. Riku grumbled in pain and Sora's fingers faltered for a short moment. He looked up at Riku who gave him a reassuring smile. Sora was forced to move even closer and he found Riku's other hand slowly snaking its way around his waist to keep him balanced. Sora fought the thundering in his chest as he began wrapping the new bandages onto Riku's arm. Riku's hand felt hot against Sora's back even though there was a shirt _and_ a jacket between them. Sora wanted Riku to pull him closer. He wanted their chests to press against each other with their lips just barely—Sora shook his head of the stupid thoughts.

Riku's breathing grew slightly heavier as the bandages tightened. Sora lowered himself so that he was sitting on top of Riku's knee. He tried to ignore the queasy and light feeling he was getting. The sooner he was done with this the better. He pushed Riku's falling sleeve back up and blew a strand of hair from his face. Sora was so close that Riku's hot breath brushed against his neck causing shivers to run down his spine. Sora could practically feel Riku's intense stare as he continued wrapping his arm. Sora placed a metal clasp onto the bandage and smiled triumphantly.

"Finished," He breathed as he rested his hands on Riku's shoulders.

Riku gave him a genuine smile and Sora hadn't been this up close to notice how…how enticing Riku looked. His eyes practically sparkled under the light of the bathroom and Sora found himself leaning in closer to fully look into his eyes. Riku held Sora's gaze the entire time and Sora reveled in the feel of having Riku's eyes only on him. His heart threatened to explode in his chest and his hands were desperately gripping Riku's shoulders. Riku's hand on his back slowly slid upward and that just caused Sora's entire body to melt into his touch. Sora's breathing was shallow and quick as Riku's hand ran up his shoulder blade. He dragged it down Sora's extended arm and the shorter man took a sharp intake of breath. Riku's fingers were brushing against his cheek now and his thumb softly ghosted over Sora's lips. It was strange how they ended up like this. It wasn't exactly romantic to be sharing a bathroom stall and to be sitting on a toilet but the heat coming from the two could have melted the entire building.

Before things could go any further, Riku muttered, "We should head back outside."

The entirely intimate moment came crashing down at Riku's words. Sora gulped and whispered, "Ok,"

Sora's mind tried to understand what had just happened as they finally came out of the stall. He was so in thought that he ignored the odd faces of the men by the urinals. He glanced at himself in the mirror and found his face flushed. How had it so easily gone from mending a wound to just happily have Riku's hands roam his body? This was the darkest level of seduction Sora had ever experienced. Even as the two stepped out into the cold night, Sora's higher than normal body temperature made it seem like it was summer.

His eyes darted over to Riku who was casually walking beside him. He had replaced his jacket as they were leaving and seemed to act like nothing happened. Was that all Sora's imagination? If it was, then it was the realest fucking thing he'd ever experienced. He really doubted that though. What scared him the most was that he wanted that to happen _again_.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Riku muttered as he threw the ball and nicked the side of one of the bottles, staggering their pyramid shape.

"I am." Sora smiled.

"You must have done it once." Riku said incredulously.

"Nope," Sora's grin kept getting wider.

"Come here," Riku muttered. Riku moved Sora so the man stood in front of him. He placed the ball into Sora's hand and gestured for Sora to throw it.

"I don't really…"

"There's not much to it, Sora." Riku sighed. "Just throw the ball and hope for the best."

Sora brought his hand up and hesitantly threw it at the bottles a few feet in front of him. He missed them completely. Riku let out a laugh as Sora's face flushed red. The barker silently watched Riku take another ball and move closer to the smaller man. He handed it to him and gestured again. Sora bit his lip as he threw the ball once more. This time it hit the bottom of the stand the bottles were on. Riku silently shook his head and reached for another ball. Sora was about to move out of the way but Riku's arm at his side stopped him.

Riku dropped the ball into Sora's hand and shuffled closer to him. Sora's back was met with the warm sensation of Riku's chest. Riku's hand ran down Sora's arm as he placed it over Sora's. Sora was practically leaning into Riku's touch and almost dropped the ball. He blushed and turned his gaze to his enemy, the bottles. Riku murmured advice into Sora's ear as he moved their hands upward. Sora barely understood what Riku was saying. He drowned himself in Riku's being and his head filled with thoughts of the man behind him. Suddenly, the ball flew from Sora's hands and the next thing he knew the barker was yelling happily into the air.

"You have a choice of any on the top row, young man!" The barker shouted.

Sora shook his head of his dreamy state as Riku nudged Sora forward. The latter looked up at the prizes enthusiastically. He pointed at a giant white stuffed animal called a moogle. Its big red nose was calling for Sora and he really, _really _wanted it. The barker handed it to him and Sora had just enough control to stifle the squeal that was threatening to escape his lips. He hurriedly shoved Riku's sweet roll that he was holding back at the silverette. He tightly wrapped his arms around the huge moogle and he looked at Riku excitedly.

"Thank you," Sora smiled.

Riku's lips twitched into an almost smile but they quickly flattened. Instead, Riku shrugged and turned around. "Consider it a gift."

Sora quickened his pace to walk beside Riku and asked, "Did you grow up here?"

Riku hummed in thought. "No,"

"Really?" Sora asked.

Riku studied Sora as though he were wondering if he should continue any further. "I was born in Destiny Islands."

Sora stopped walking. Riku turned around curiously and found Sora frowning at him. "I'm from Destiny Islands."

Riku's eyebrow quirked upward. He chuckled, "I would have remembered someone like you."

Sora pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I would have remembered someone as stubborn and idiotic as you." Riku smirked.

"And I would have remembered someone as violent and rebellious as you." Sora countered.

Riku laughed lightly as he beckoned Sora forward. The brunette let out a yawn as he moved towards him. Riku smiled softly and said, "Time for Sora's beddy bye."

"I'm not that tired." Sora reassured him.

Riku rolled his eyes nonetheless. "Lead the way,"

xXx

Sora hesitantly turned around as he stepped towards his apartment building's doors. He met Riku's emotionless eyes and Sora gulped. The thundering in his chest came back but he was starting to love the feel of it. Riku's hands were in his pockets as he moved towards Sora. His powerful stare practically told Sora to go even further. To submit fully to the man in front of him. The more time Sora spent with Riku, the more he started to believe that he might let everything go and just drown himself in the man. He was finding that he didn't give a rat's ass about the consequences. All that mattered was the here and now. And right now, Sora wanted Riku to kiss him, to devour him.

"This…this is my place," Sora said hoarsely as Riku came even closer.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Sora's mind had been slowly unraveled by Riku's presence and it seemed like all the logic had spilled from his brain. His body did everything he wanted and needed. But now…now his mind was agreeing with what he desired. He was practically encouraged to do it. He loved the feel of Riku's intense gaze on him. He loved how right now he was the only thing that mattered to him. Right now it was just _them_. So, what the hell was stopping him?

Riku was just inches away from Sora now. The brunette slowly lowered the stuffed animal in his arms and moved his hand out. He brushed his fingertips against the arm of Riku's jacket and brought his hand up to the man's collar. Riku had been still the entire time but he now brought his own hand out and tangled his fingers into Sora's chocolaty brown hair. He tugged gently and Sora smiled at him playfully. Riku slowly leaned down so their lips just barely touched. His eyes had never left Sora's which sent a shiver down his spine.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora breathed. "I'm all yours."

Riku let out a hungry growl only seconds before he pressed their lips together. It was hot and feverish. Sora's entire body leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as he was brought even closer by strong arms circling around his waist. The kiss soon turned deep and passionate as Riku nibbled gently on Sora's lower lip. He happily opened his mouth and soon let out a deep moan that caused a soft groan to vibrate in Riku's throat. The two finally parted for air and Sora fought to catch his breath. Riku returned his lips to Sora's and the two soon continued where they had left off. It was when Riku's hands slid lower and lower that Sora remembered they were still outside.

So, he fumbled for his keys.

* * *

**Oh Sora you so horny.**

**=.= **

**LostInRoses**


	3. The Double Life

**I ain't got none son. (Disclaimer)**

* * *

**Temptation**

**Chapter 3: The Double Life  
**

_The feel of your sensual finger tips  
Sliding so gently across my lips  
Can't explain what you do to me  
The impression you make it often leaves_

_~Sinful Temptations by Sherri Anderson_

Naminé noticed several things when she began her shift at The Usual Spot. Many of them were only trivial but the one that caught her attention the most was the unusually grumpy Sora. His eyes burned with disappointment and anger. Sora had been like this for a few nights now and Naminé was wondering if this was a permanent change. She didn't know what made Sora so mad but it caused him to be in a bad mood for four days and she was tired of it. Naminé was actually finding it hard to just be beside him. His bad mood practically radiated from his body and Naminé was afraid it would turn off the customers. She knew the boss was going to make her cheer Sora up anyway so why not do it while he was in the kitchen?

"Sora?" She tapped him on the shoulder.

The brunette turned around. He looked considerably better than he had before. His eyes were normal and soft and he gave her a smile when she approached. "What's up?"

"Are you ok?" Her melodic voice asked.

His smile faltered slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Naminé twiddled her thumbs idly. "You seem a bit off lately. Does it have anything to do with that man you were talking to at the bar a few nights ago?"

Sora reconstructed his smile and said, "Of course not. I'm fine, Nami. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok…" She said quietly.

He waved her away and once she left he let out a deep breath. Of course he wasn't alright. And yes, it had to do with Riku. Everything was because of Riku. Sora had woken up in his bed ALONE after the carnival event. There was no note and not a sign that Riku had even been there. Sora knew he had just become a one night stand but he had actually believed that there was going to be _more. _He couldn't deny that he had had the best night of his life. He would have been ecstatic if Riku was still beside him when he woke up. But that didn't happen. Riku had hightailed it out of there when Sora was asleep.

What was even worse was the fact that Sora hadn't seen Riku since that night. He had hoped for the silverette to make an appearance at the restaurant but he never showed up. Sora had expected to see his bright aquamarine eyes greet him with a smile as he entered the building but that was foolish. Sora had even ignored the fact that Riku was the mob boss of the entire Twilight Town Syndicate. That should have told Riku something. Apparently, Sora was the only one who had wanted more. He was the only one who felt the chemistry between them. He was the only one left heartbroken. He didn't know that Riku's departure would hit him this hard but he was a sensitive guy.

So, of course he was in a goddamn shit ass fucking mood.

"Your order," One of the chefs said.

"Whoopee," Sora muttered.

He piled the food onto his tray and exited the kitchen. He avoided Naminé's stare as he passed by and focused on table 14. These two men, Cloud and Leon, were apparently celebrating their one year anniversary. Sora had "accidentally" forgot to informed them about the free cake they could get for that. Cloud was a blond haired man with a solemn expression on his face and Leon was a brunette with an equally earnest look. What kind of anniversary was this? Sora shook his head of the thoughts and harshly placed their food on the table. Sora turned away and went to go do something that actually mattered.

It wasn't a particularly busy night so Sora had to occupy his time with leaning against the wall and staring aimlessly into space. There were only a few patrons in his section but they were already enjoying their meals. Sora wouldn't dare pass his time with Naminé. She would probably bombard him with more questions and he didn't have the patience to deal with that right now. Regardless of how angelic she was, Sora couldn't tolerate her all the time. He barely had enough patience to deal with customers. Their idiotic questions and demands just annoyed him to no end but he knew it wasn't the customer's fault.

Sora saw the flash of a long purple dress flit past his eyes. He slowly followed the owner of the dress and found the familiar red hair of the woman named Kairi. At her arm was Axel. They were being guided to a table in Sora's section and he momentarily cursed the hostess. However, his anger was quickly overpowered by the quick beating of his heart. This was the first time in the last four days that Sora had seen some of Riku's friends again. Maybe that meant he wasn't far behind…

"Stupid," He mumbled. If Riku was going to walk through that door, Sora had already decided two days ago that he would just look away. He wouldn't indulge Riku with the meet of their eyes. Sora had decided to be completely professional. Take their orders and get out. It was easier said than done.

The bells of the front doors chimed. Sora's eyes darted over to them and found the one man he didn't want to see. Riku was wearing a long black coat and a dark pair of pants. His beautifully white skin practically glowed from the sharp contrast in colors. Riku was mumbling to the still unnamed blond as they entered the building. Riku's eyes were dancing across every face and Sora really hoped he wasn't looking for him. Then, finally their eyes met. Even though Sora was so far away, Riku's gaze still sent shivers down his spine. His heart began to thunder in his chest. He knew he should look away. Riku had stopped walking the moment their eyes had met. His lips were about to pull into a smile but Sora quickly turned away before it could fully form. He hurried into the kitchen and fell against the wall.

He hadn't expected Riku to actually _come back_. Sora didn't know how he would react to Riku now. THIS IS THE WORST JOB EVER.

"Sora—" Naminé's voice was quickly drowned out.

"I know. I see them." Sora snapped.

He fished in his pocket for his notepad and pen. He took in a deep breath and left the kitchen. He reached their table in record time. He distinctly avoided Riku's gaze. Even when Riku tried to speak Sora would ask what someone wanted this evening. When he finally reached Riku's order, the silverette simply told him that he wanted whatever Roxas (he finally found out the blond's name) ordered. Sora swiftly turned away from the table and stalked back into the kitchen in triumph. He happily told the chefs the table's order and made his way out of the kitchen.

What he hadn't expected was to see Riku sitting on the other side of the bar. His gaze bore deeply into Sora's soul. The moment the brunette had exited the kitchen, Riku had raised an eyebrow asking, "Can we talk?"

Sora gulped but stepped towards him nonetheless. He forced the blankest expression he could muster and leaned against the counter.

"Are you mad at me?" Riku asked, almost with humor in his voice.

"How could I possibly be mad at you?" Sora sneered.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I guess you are. Why?"

Sora pushed away from the counter harshly. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it was because someone left my apartment without waking me up or leaving a note."

"Let me explain." Riku rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. "The activities we had done earlier were…strenuous for someone who had just been shot in the arm. When I had woken up in the morning the stitches in my arm had reopened and I was bleeding out again. I knew I had to get back to my place and have the doc look at it. I had to leave in a hurry and I couldn't have possibly written you a note in my condition. And the reason you haven't seen me around is because the doc forced me to take some time to rest."

"But I thought you said you didn't have any sick days." Sora pushed.

"Let's just say the doctor was _very _convincing." Riku sighed. "…Are you still mad at me?"

Sora's eyes softened considerably and the anger seeped from his veins at Riku's pleading tone. "Now that you've explained, I guess I could overlook this."

Riku's grin made Sora's entire body enter into a state of pure happiness. He felt like he could walk on water or fly higher than the sky. His own lips curled into a wide smile as Riku reached across the counter and took Sora's hand in his. His bigger hand was warm against Sora's skin and it sent a comfortable feeling down his spine. Sora lightly circled Riku's palm with his thumb.

"I didn't know you would get so upset about me not being there when you woke up." Riku admitted.

Sora's entire body froze. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories threatened to flood into his mind. Sora felt Riku's hand tighten against his own and he allowed himself a tiny smile knowing that Riku wasn't like the person in his memories. Memories…yes, they were only memories. Sora's eyes fluttered back open and he found Riku's own eyes shining with concern. "I was overreacting."

Riku hummed in response. "Are you busy tonight?"

"That depends," Sora smiled. "What would I be doing if I wasn't?"

"Hmm, I'll show you my favorite place in Twilight Town." Riku smirked.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Sora didn't even need to finish the sentence.

"I'll wait for you after work." Riku said as he got up from his seat. He began walking back to his table and Sora sighed in contentment.

Naminé's intense gaze was on him the moment Riku had left.

"Who was that?" She asked. "You still haven't told me."

"That's my…friend Riku,"

Naminé wasn't buying it. "Friends don't talk to each other like that."

"Ok," Sora sighed in defeat. "We're more than friends."

Naminé smiled. "That was all I needed to know."

* * *

Sora's shift was finally over. He hastily threw on his jacket and exited the restaurant. Riku was already waiting for him outside. The man was talking to that woman named Kairi. She was harshly whispering words into his ear but he just rolled his eyes every time she spoke. She placed her hand on his arm and Riku frowned. He whispered something back and lightly pushed her away. The woman pouted and angrily placed her hands on her hips. Her voice was getting louder and louder with each passing second.

"…game you're playing…serious…" Those were the more prominent words Sora heard.

Riku snapped something back but his voice was still low and calm. Kairi huffed in defeat and stormed away. Riku rolled his eyes at her again and flipped his hair back. He let out a breath and finally noticed Sora standing in the doorway of the restaurant. He smiled as though nothing happened and beckoned the brunette forward.

"Where you two arguing?" Sora asked and he breathed hot air onto his cold hands.

"It was a minor altercation." Riku stated as he took Sora's hands in his and gently rubbed them.

"Where to?"

"You'll see." Riku said as he backed up. He gestured towards the black car behind him and raised a brow.

It wasn't long until Riku stopped the car in an empty parking lot. Sora couldn't blame himself for the short thought of his imminent death. Nonetheless, he allowed Riku to open his door and help him out. Riku took Sora's hand in his and led him through the parking lot. As the two reached the end, Sora couldn't help but hear the distinct sound of waves crashing against the shore. His heart sped up at the thought of the beach. He wanted something that would remind him of home. It wasn't called Destiny ISLANDS for nothing.

The two finally reached a set of stairs that led down to one of the most beautiful beaches Sora had ever seen. The dark waters reflected the bright luminance that was the moon as the waves rolled onto white sand. Riku and Sora were the only ones at the beach and the brunette smiled at that. Riku squeezed Sora's hand lightly and descended the stairs. The shorter man happily bounced after him and couldn't keep himself from running down to the water. He quickly shed his jacket, ignoring the icy wind that instantly stabbed at his skin. He stopped right at the edge and closed his eyes.

The sound of the waves wrapped itself around him and he momentarily found himself back at home. He remembered when he used to stand at the border between land and sea and just listen. The cold breeze lapped at Sora's skin and he finally allowed a shiver to run down his spine. He moved his shoes slightly so they would sink into the wet sand. He smiled when he felt a warm arm wrap itself around his waist. An overwhelming warmth stood beside him and Sora leaned his head against said warmth's shoulder.

"I knew you'd like it." Riku said quietly.

"My mother used to tell me a story about how mermaids were the first to inhabit Destiny Islands. That was why we love the water so much." Sora sighed.

Riku chuckled softly. "Put this on before you catch a cold."

Riku handed Sora the jacket he had so carelessly flung to the ground. Bits of sand were sprinkled into the fabric but a quick shake of it sent them flying. Sora slid his arms into the coat and happily welcomed its heat.

"You know what I just realized?" Sora asked.

"What?"

"We barely even know anything about each other."

"Hmm, well that didn't really matter when we were making our way to your bed." Riku pointed out.

The blush on Sora's face was so obvious it made Riku laugh. Sora shoved him. "Now that there aren't any…distractions we can finally just talk."

Sora took Riku's arm and moved back a little. He planted himself down on the sand and stared up at Riku expectantly. The man obliged him by sitting down but much to Sora's surprise he laid himself down so that his head was placed comfortably in Sora's lap. If Sora wasn't that shy, he would have told Riku how angelic he looked with his hair splayed over Sora's knees and his white complexion. Riku's eyes fell closed and Sora absently ran his fingers through the man's silky silver hair.

Sora didn't really know where to start. "…I was born in Destiny Islands—"

"I was too!" Riku feigned shock.

Sora playfully tapped him on his nose and asked, "Well what would you like to know?"

He was silent for a moment. "Why did you move here?"

"My dad convinced me to branch out. So, I just moved here." Sora shrugged as his fingers ghosted over the features on Riku's face. "What about you?"

Riku smiled for some reason. "I came into my inheritance."

"Your parents were living here?"

"Dad was," Riku said shortly. "Mom's a total bitch."

Sora looked away. "My mom wasn't the best either."

"That's one thing we have in common." Riku laughed dryly.

"We both like the beach." Sora said softly.

Riku grunted in response.

"What's it like?" Sora gulped.

"What?"

"Being the mob boss of the entire the Syndicate,"

Riku's eyes fluttered open. "You can't slip up. You can't make a mistake. If you do, you're dead. We're a family. Betray the family and you die. Follow orders and you live. If you kill one of us you kill all of us. So, don't. You're expected to do great and if you fall below expectations, you're dead to me."

"Was that a speech?" Sora asked slightly confused.

"My dad told me that the moment before he died."

Sora rubbed Riku's shoulder affectionately. "I'm sure he told you that because he cared."

"There was some truth to his words." Riku began. "I'm the Syndicate's leader. Everyone's eyes are on me and if I make a mistake I risk the lives of over a thousand people. I can't slip up in front of them. I'm their strong and ruthless king. They look up to me and I'm damn well going to keep them alive. Sure there are some tense moments but in the end we're a family."

"That sort of makes the life of a mobster sound fun."

"Depends on the kind of person you are," Riku sighed. "There are three categories I like to put people under. Of course some people are more than one. 1) Strategists 2) Dumbasses 3) Silent."

"Which one do you fall under?" Sora asked with interest.

"All three," He said simply.

"Where do you all live?"

"My closest friends live in my mansion. Most others live in a close proximity." Riku shrugged.

"You own a mansion?"

"It was my father's. It's your turn to answer questions."

"Ok," Sora smiled.

"I already know where you live. I already know where you work. I can't think of any questions so…tell me a story."

"Ok." Sora laughed. "So, my dad thought it would be a good idea to ice skate without any skates, shoes, or socks."

"And how did that turn out?" Riku smirked.

"I had managed to convince my dad to keep me out of it. I was watching him skate rather painfully and then out of nowhere he slipped and cracked the ice. He was freaking out and I was freaking out. He was trying to make his way back to solid ground but he kept slipping and falling. So, I decided to…"

Laughs and smiles resulted from the story and Riku decided to tell his own. The two continued to share stories until it was well into the morning. Early morning joggers could see two forms slumped against each other as they passed the beach but by the way one had his arm wrapped protectively around the other and the other's head was leaning against his shoulder, no one chose to interrupt them.

* * *

_No work today. I'm making dinner tonight. _Sora texted. _Are you coming over?_

Riku smirked as he typed out his reply. _"Depends. Whatcha making?"_

_Fish or chicken? _Sora had ended up answering him with a question.

"_Surprise me." _

_Ok, spaghetti._

That made Riku laugh lightly. _"I'll be there at 6."_

_See you soon._

Riku lowered the phone as he leaned his head against the cold, bricked wall of the basement. The dim lamps provided not enough light to the already eerie room and Riku dreaded the thought of going to the store and actually getting new ones. He fucking hated shopping. Riku's eyes darted to a door only a few feet away. He let his eyes linger over the dark, splintered wood of the door and sighed when he realized Axel was probably having a stare down with the man on the other side of the door. Riku rolled his perfect aquamarine orbs and focused on the pistol in his lap.

He let his fingers ghost over the icy metal of the pistol and allowed them to linger over the hammer. He had become very close to his .50 caliber desert eagle and even had it engraved with the beautiful name he had given it. He eagerly brushed his fingertips over the carved letters at the side of the gun: _Soul Eater_. His other gun, _Way to the Dawn,_ was only used when stealth was required. That was the only drawback of the amazing desert eagle. You couldn't put a suppressor on something as loud as this.

_Soul Eater_ was always by Riku's side. Even when he is with Sora it is placed comfortable between his belt and back. He always loved the reassuring feeling of his gun behind him. It made him feel that he could possibly be safe. Riku curled his fingers around the magazine at his side and swiftly slid it into its tube. He heard the loving click of the gun and he smirked at that. He clicked on the safety and slowly began to wonder why the man behind the door had stopped screaming. Riku had simply tuned it out as he was texting Sora but now he was getting increasingly curious as to why the man was silent.

At the same time, the door finally swung open to reveal Axel storming out of the room angrily. Riku sent him a blank stare as the redhead slammed the door closed. His knuckles were bloody but Riku knew that wasn't his blood. Splashes of the dark liquid were evident on Axel's once clean, white dress shirt. Axel absently rubbed the substance off on his pants as he said, "He won't talk."

Riku sighed as he stood up from the ground. He placed _Soul Eater_ between his pants and back and pursed his lips. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Axel said simply. "He won't crack."

"How bad is he?" Riku asked passively as he moved towards his friend. Riku ghosted his hand over the wood of the door and frowned. "My turn?"

"I don't even know why you let me do this. You're better at it." Axel mumbled.

Riku placed his hand on Axel's shoulder and said, "Give me that,"

Axel looked to where the man was pointing. "You're gonna use this?"

He handed the kitchen knife to the silverette with a questioning brow. "It was down here already. Might as well use it."

"Don't kill him." Axel sighed.

Riku simply shrugged as he wrapped his fingers around the cool steel blade. He gave Axel a wink before he went into the room. The door slid to a click behind him and he eyed the man at the center of the room. The man's arms were tied to the legs of the chair and his body hung limp against it. Blood pooled at his bare feet with the soft drip of more sliding from his hands and legs. His face was covered in dried, brown blood as it was slumped against his shoulder. Riku frowned as he knew this was going to get bloody. This man was tough. Riku eyed the cliché lamb hanging from the ceiling. It gently swung, leaving a sinister aura around the room.

Riku couldn't blame the dark feeling. He was probably going to kill the man.

"Ok," Riku said. His voice was like a hammer against this silence. He slammed his foot down between the man's spread legs causing the man to flinch. Riku's lips curled into a smile. "So you're not dead."

The man didn't answer.

Riku traced the tip of the blade over the man's already existing cuts and burns. The man trembled underneath him. "You can tell me what I want to know and make this easy or I cut off every part of your body before you crack. Your choice."

"Go…to...hell…" The man rasped.

"Wrong answer," Riku snarled.

He gracefully sunk the knife into the man's thigh and he gave out a pitiful holler as Riku grasped the back of his head. He pulled harshly so the man's face was to the ceiling. A bloody chortle escaped the man's split lips as the pain coursed through his veins. Riku lowered his head so their eyes could meet. Riku knew his looks could kill. The man underneath him just confirmed the fact. Of course he hadn't actually died yet. Riku couldn't that happen just yet.

"Now I'll ask again." Riku growled. His fingers traveled down the man's torso and took a hold of the knife protruding from his thigh. He gently pressed it even further down. "Where is Marluxia sending the shipment?"

"Fuck you," He roared.

Riku calmly backed away from the man and took the knife from his skin. He thrust it into the man's stomach and he screamed in pain. The noise sent disgust through Riku's veins. He casually pulled out _Soul Eater_ and tapped the safety. The oh so lovable click of the gun made Riku smile. The sound of a gunshot bounced against the walls of the room and Riku frowned. Someone had to clean this shit up. It wasn't going to be him of course. The man suddenly jumped and Riku realized he had only shot the man in the shoulder. He raised his gun again and the loud crack of the gun rang in the air again. Riku replaced the gun behind him and looked down at his hands. His shirt and hands were covered in blood now.

Riku's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He slowly took it out and looked at the caller id. His lips curled into a wide smile as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Sora." He left the room with the knife still in his hand.

* * *

**Oh Riku you so violent.**

**LostInRoses**


	4. The Scare

_Close your eyes and hear my moans  
Picture it now we're all alone  
Slowing undressing you gaze upon lust  
Holding back temptation but feel that you must_

_~Sinful Temptations by Sherri Anderson _

**Chapter 4: The Scare(s)**

"It has been confirmed that last night's shooting was the result of an altercation between two gangs. So far the police have not recovered any bodies but judging from the blood at the crime scene, we can assume there were several casualties. This incident has marked the seventh battle between The World That Never Was' Organization XIII and the Twilight Town Syndicate residing in our very own city. People are advised to lock their doors at night and avoid being outside alone."

Sora let the remote slip from his fingers.

"In response to this threat, the mayor has decided to have police officers patrol the streets 24/7 until this conflict has been sorted. However, many citizens of Twilight Town are reluctant to have faith in the police because of the rumored corruption within our town's legal system. Regardless, people are encouraged to report any suspicious activity as long as they do not endanger themselves. In other news…"

Sora's heart hammered against his chest as he once again tried to contact Riku. His thumb lingered over the speed dial as he took a moment to calm himself. Finally, he pressed the button and put the phone to his ear. It rang for ages until Sora heard Riku's smooth voice over the phone. He knew it was only a voicemail. He left his twentieth message on the phone before reluctantly placing it onto the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face in knees and let out a pained breath.

He had been trying to reach Riku for hours. Every news station was reporting about the gang vs. gang violence that had erupted last night and the moment Sora has heard that the Syndicate was involved he immediately called Riku. He was received by the man's stupid voicemail. Sora barely slept at all last night. His thoughts kept returning to Riku and whether he was safe or not. The thought of Riku being hurt made his stomach churn with a repulsive feeling. He couldn't shut his eyes or an image of a dead Riku would threaten to appear in the darkness. He was _exhausted_. He could barely eat without worry spreading through his veins.

What was worse was that the only way for Sora to contact Riku was by his phone. Sora had no idea where Riku lived. He only knew he lives in a mansion somewhere in town but it is impossible to track down a gang leader's location with conventional tools. Google wasn't going to help him this time. Is this what military wives felt like? Sora didn't know it could feel this bad and he found a new sense of respect going towards the women. They looked so strong on the outside but they were being torn apart on the inside. Question after question. Silence after silence. No answers until the very end. Sora was ready to collapse and just cry until there was any sign of Riku.

Sensing his master's internal turmoil, Sora's dog, Balto, came running from the kitchen and jumped onto the couch. He frantically nuzzled Sora's legs until he finally relented. He let his large dog climb onto his lap and Sora absently ran his fingers through the dog's jet black fur. He was a Labrador retriever Sora had gotten from the pound in Destiny Islands when the dog was only a few months old. Balto has been such a loyal companion to Sora and he always seems to be able to tell whether Sora was happy or not. If he wasn't, Balto would swarm the man with his large frame until he let out a laugh.

This time, however, Sora couldn't.

He had to admit that the comforting warmth against his chest was relaxing. He found himself sliding his back down and resting his head against the arm of the couch. He allowed his eyes to fall closed as Balto gently sniffed his shirt. He placed his hand on the dog's back and finally went to sleep.

Sora was abruptly woken up by his dog getting up from his chest. Balto was frantically running towards the door as a fist knocked against it. Sora jumped from the couch and quickly followed Balto. The dog only got this worked up if the visitor was _Riku_. It just had to be him. Sora's legs threatened to collapse beneath him but he forced himself towards the door. Balto ran circles around his feet as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob. His mind was swarming with thoughts and his heart was thundering in his chest. He took in a breath and swung the door open.

He was met by a familiar set of aquamarine eyes staring down at him and Sora immediately wrapped his arms around the man. Riku held Sora tightly and moved them back into the apartment. He closed the door and pulled Sora even closer. He lowered his head and let it sink onto Sora's shoulder. The brunette was on the brink of tears by the time Riku had closed the door. He was _safe_. He was here in his arms. Riku was _here_. Life could end right now and Sora wouldn't care. Riku's very essence wrapped itself around him and his skin tingled in response.

"Are you…are you ok?" Sora whispered against his chest.

"I'm fine." Riku sighed as he ran his fingers through Sora's hair. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Sora mumbled.

Riku smiled and lightly kicked Balto who was pawing at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Sora pulled away slightly to look Riku in the eye. "For what?"

"I probably made you worry." Riku said quietly. Sora shook his head and placed a chaste kiss to Riku's lips.

Sora took Riku's hand and led him to the couch. The two sat down and Sora quickly snuggled against Riku's side.

"All that matters is that you're here." Sora smiled gently. After a moment, he added, "What happened?"

That was when Riku finally decided to look away from the shorter man. "Organization XIII was going to illegally ship weapons to some place in Olympus but they'd have to get through the Syndicate to get to the boat. We received information from an interrogated prisoner that Marluxia, the leader of this operation, was going to sneak through our lines which is a completely idiotic plan. No one gets into my city without my knowing. So, we were going to ambush them at the docks." Sora's grip on Riku's hand tightened. "It was a small team of my most trusted allies. I wasn't worried because Axel and Roxas were in it and they were trained badasses who were formerly apart of Organization XIII. They would know everything Marluxia would try to do. I knew they would be successful but I was more worried about potential injuries. Roxas is more stealthy and controlled while Axel is a reckless idiot who goes in guns blazing. Causalities are virtually unavoidable. Axel and Roxas made it out alive but the others…"

"It's not your fault." Sora said softly.

"It fucking is!" Riku snarled. He tore his hands away from Sora and stood up. He decided to pace angrily around the room. "If _I_ went…if _I _had made up a better plan…if _I_ wasn't being stupid then my friends wouldn't be dead."

"Riku—"

"Don't say you're sorry." Riku interrupted. "That's the last thing I want to hear."

Sora let out a breath. "Riku, did you win?"

Riku stopped moving. "What?"

"Did you beat them?"

"Yes but—"

"Then your friends didn't die in vain. Don't beat yourself up about this. Your friends died fighting in the name of their mob boss. If you act like this, then you're spitting on the title. Be strong. Be confident. Be the leader they died for." Sora smiled softly. Riku couldn't speak. The anger escaped as harsh pants and Riku could only stare at the person before him. Sora took Riku's hand and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Sora I…." Riku trailed off.

"Don't say you're sorry. That's the last thing I want to hear." Sora said as he gently caressed Riku's cheek.

Riku's lips curled into a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him close. "What would I do without you?"

Sora smiled against Riku's chest and whispered, "You don't need to worry about that."

* * *

Riku absently ran his hand through Balto's fur. The dog was surprisingly silent as he laid his head on Riku's lap. Riku knew it was because Sora was asleep on the couch behind them. Riku was sitting on the floor with Balto. His back was against the bottom of the couch and Sora's arm was sleepily flung over Riku's shoulder. His light snores brought Riku a small moment of peace. Balto made a low rumble that made Riku sigh. He pushed the dog's head out of his lap and stood up. He gestured for the animal to follow and he happily trotted after him.

Riku emerged into the kitchen and quietly opened several cabinets until he found the dog food. He placed Balto's bowl on the ground and dumped the contents of the can into it. Balto hurriedly ate his food as Riku slid to the ground. He threw the can at the trashcan and smirked when it fell in. He languidly stared at Balto as the dog demolished the contents of his bowl. The dog quickly finished eating and hopped over to Riku. He tried to sniff Riku's neck but the latter pushed him away.

"Gross, dude. You just ate." Riku murmured as he grabbed a towel from the counter and haphazardly wiped the dog clean of its mess.

Riku finally allowed the dog to smother him. Riku's eyes traveled over to the couch and Sora's sleeping form. He let out a sigh and turned to the dog.

"Do you like me?" He asked it.

The dog cocked its head at him.

"Because I'm a likeable person. Let me ask again. Do you like me?"

The dog responded with a quick lick of Riku's face.

Riku laughed quietly and asked, "Do you think Sora likes me?"

The dog's eyebrows furrowed and its mouth parted slightly. It was a while until Riku realized the dog was looking at him like he was stupid.

Riku lightly hit Balto's nose. "Yeah, it was a dumb question."

Riku crawled over to the refrigerator and opened it. Balto was immediately at his side. Riku scowled at the lack of food in the fridge and closed it before Balto could sneak some food into his mouth. Then, Riku smiled. This meant he would be able to spend the evening with Sora at a restaurant. Score.

* * *

Sora and Riku had had an enjoyable evening. It was when Riku was driving home that he realized he needed to get some gas. Riku hated going to the gas station but Sora had offered to get him some candy in the store so the man reluctantly pulled into the gas station. The two stepped out and Riku begrudgingly walked over to the pump as Sora disappeared into the store. Riku keyed in the proper information and placed the nuzzle of the pump into his car. He circled around the car so he was in front of the store. He partially saw Sora's head of brown hair bobbing between the aisles and Riku allowed himself a moment to smile.

He let out a sigh when he heard the soft guzzle of gas. He _hated_ gas stations. He didn't like standing outside of his car and waiting for gas to get in it. It was such a waste of time. Riku had to remember to encourage the others to get hybrid cars or some shit like that. The price of gas was too ridiculous to be spending money here. Riku didn't want to seem like an asshole and ask someone else to do _his_ chores. That just made Riku shiver. They should have portable gas boxes…bottles…containers or something like that. That would—

Riku's attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps. It wasn't Sora because he was still in the store. Riku didn't see anyone else at the gas station when they drove in but he didn't hear the sound of tires against the pavement either. Riku's paranoia skyrocketed. He pushed up from the car and walked a few steps forward. He cautiously looked around and found two dark figures walking towards him. Riku frowned as his eyes darted towards Sora. The brunette was still moving through the aisles so he was probably going to be in there a little longer. As long as Riku knocked them out, he wouldn't draw much attention.

That meant: DON'T DRAW THE DAMN GUN

He could practically feel _Soul Eater_ vibrate against his back, eager to battle. But no. Riku willed the bloodlust away and focused his attention on the two men entering the light of the station. They didn't look tough. Sure they were taller than him but Riku fought bigger. One was well built and husky while the other was lean and muscular. The men's eyes boiled with rage and danger but Riku was ready. He could take them out and drag the bodies away before Sora would come out of the store. Easier said than done.

Riku casually met the men halfway and asked, "Nice evening?"

One of the men grunted in response. The other said, "Maleficent sends her regards. You know why we're here."

Riku smirked. "Of course I do. I'm utterly irresistible."

Before the man could respond, Riku swung his fist at him. It connected with the man's cheek and he staggered backward. The bigger man growled and tackled Riku to the ground. He swore as he kicked and punched at the man above him. The man pulled at his hair and hit Riku square in the jaw. The silverette kneed the big man and he was able to scoot upward. Riku managed to punch the man in his throat and he was sent coughing to the floor. Riku stumbled to his feet. He dodged the lean man's punch and slammed his fist into his stomach.

The lean man fell backwards as Riku kicked his knee. Riku knelt above him and grabbed a fist full of his hair. He repeatedly slammed the man's head into the concrete but stopped when he knew blood would appear soon. The man was motionless underneath him and Riku let out a soft huff in triumph. He heard the heavy footsteps of the bigger man and turned his head in time to see him lumbering towards him. Riku shot upwards and braced himself for the man's assault. What he didn't prepare for was the knife held tightly in the other man's hand.

Before Riku could even register what was happening, he felt a sharp pain. He gritted his teeth as the blade was pulled out of his stomach. He snarled as he wrapped his fingers around _Soul Eater_. It was out in a flash and the man was too stunned to act. Riku hesitated as his eyes glanced at Sora's hair bouncing in the store. In a brief moment of sanity, Riku flipped the gun and bashed the man across the head. The giant man fell to the ground with a loud thump and Riku shakily placed _Soul Eater_ behind his back.

He dared to look down and found his shirt already soaked with blood. He gasped as an intense pain erupted from the wound. Riku took in a weak breath as he pressed his hand to it. He forced himself to press even harder and softly cried out as the pain intensified. Maybe he could get Sora home before he passed out. Riku's breathing came out in short, harsh breaths as he dragged the men's bodies into the darkness. Riku staggered back over to the car and heavily leaned against it. He gave his wound another soft press as he slid around the car. He fumbled to get the pump out of it and didn't bother replacing it. His trembling hand pulled open the car door and he collapsed into the seat.

Riku slowly took his jacket off and pressed it to the wound. He let out a low growl as a burst of pain sank into his veins. His red fingers were slippery against his jacket but he ignored it as he closed the car door. With difficulty, he turned the engine on and waited for Sora. He could see the brunette at the cash register and he let out a sigh of relief. Riku looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, tears prickled the edges of his eyes, and sweat glistened against his skin. Riku quickly ran a hand over his face and quietly thanked all divine beings that it was dark.

"So, I got some candy bars and some chips." Sora said as he got into the car. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah…fine…" Riku breathed.

He pulled onto the road and fought to keep his eyes focused. Sora was chattering beside him but his voice came out as muffled noises. Riku's world was spinning but he kept driving. Sora was oblivious as Riku took in a sharp breath of air. His vision was blurring and his bloody fingers were slipping from the wheel. The hand against his wound trembled and Riku was finally able to process what was going to happen. He didn't want to pass out driving. He gradually lessened the speed. His heart was desperately trying to pump blood through his veins as Riku took his hand off of the wheel. He fumbled for his cellphone but he dropped it in the process. Riku's lips were dry as he spoke.

"Sora…Sora…" He rasped. "I'm g-going to…"

His head fell against the wheel before he could finish.

* * *

**Oh Riku you so reckless.**

**LostInRoses**


	5. The Cards

**Chapter 5: The Cards **

_Right now you seem so far away  
So much confusion clouds my way  
And I don't know which path to take._

_~Devotion by Hurts (It's a song)_

Sora stared out at the vast expansion of darkness. The chilling wind slapped at his skin but he didn't go back inside. He brought his knees up to his chest and gently wrapped his arms around them. His face was devoid of emotion mainly because he had already previously had about two mental breakdowns. So, he decided to step onto the balcony and get some fresh air. It didn't make him feel better. People constantly came up to him to make sure he was ok. He would simply wave them away and return to his miserable surroundings. He just wanted to be alone right now. Actually, he wanted to be with Riku but he wasn't allowed inside of the operating room.

Sora hadn't expected his first visit to Riku mansion to be like _this_. Hospitals were too dangerous. Axel had explained that one on their way here. Instead, the Syndicate had a mini hospital on the ground floor of the mansion. Their personal doctor's name was Zexion. He was also an Organization XIII defector. The moment Riku was rushed into the mansion so many faces swarmed Sora's vision. Concern was laced within the crowd as Sora hurried behind Axel. The redhead had deposited the man on a stretcher and released him to Zexion. Sora had protested (screamed) to go into the operating room with Riku but Axel held him back. That was the start of his second mental breakdown.

His first was in the car after Riku had passed out. Fright attacked his senses for a fraction of a second and then Riku's safety overwhelmed him. Sora had frantically grabbed the phone Riku had dropped and called Axel. It was amazing how Axel had understood everything Sora said because he was barely speaking English by the time he had climbed over the cup holders and to Riku. Luckily, the car was already stopped by the time Riku had passed out. Even in a critical condition Riku was thinking about Sora's safety.

The brunette frowned at that.

That's what Sora hated about Riku. He put the safety of others above his own. Had Riku even considered what it would be like if he died? Did he consider what it would _do_ to Sora? Sora didn't give a flying fuck if he was being selfish. He didn't want Riku to be hurt and Sora couldn't even imagine a life without the man. He couldn't.

Sora's eyes blurred with tears but he smiled. At least his emotions hadn't completely abandoned him.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked.

Sora nearly jumped out of his chair. He didn't hear anyone coming towards him and he didn't even hear anyone BREATHING but Roxas had managed to stand beside him without the brunette even noticing. Sora was sure he would have noticed the man. Regardless of his entirely black attire, Sora would have noticed bright blond hair at the corner of his eye or the soft patter of footsteps. Roxas didn't even try to apologize for startling Sora. He simply just stared at him with the blankest expression Sora had ever seen. Even his voice held nothing. It was straight and monotonic and it sort of frightened Sora.

Sora took in a breath. His throat felt dry probably from how much he had been screaming. "I was thinking."

Roxas' posture was so rigid that it made Sora shift in his seat. "I would have thought you'd be downstairs waiting for Riku."

"I didn't want to get in anyone's way." Sora whispered.

Roxas remained silent.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. "You're…Roxas, right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm Sora." He offered.

"I know." He said shortly.

An awkward (well for Sora) silence filled the air.

"Why are you out here?" Sora asked.

"This is my balcony."

"What?"

"Riku…'gave' it to me. Axel and I regularly visit here."

"I didn't know." Sora said weakly. So he actually _was_ getting in someone's way.

"It's getting cold. You should go inside." Roxas said quietly.

"Where?" Sora asked dryly.

"You may retire to Riku's bedroom if you like." Roxas suggested. "It's on the top floor."

Sora quickly shook his head. "I don't want to be too far away from him."

"Riku's study is on this floor. Go out the door and take a left. They're the large brown doors."

Sora heavily stood up from his seat and couldn't help but notice the shift in Roxas' position. He decided to ignore it and slowly moved inside. He immediately heard the frantic footfalls of various gangsters on the floor below. Sora ambled to the rail and looked down. Several men were running about the ground floor with supplies and objects. Sora could vaguely hear Axel shouting orders to them. Sora's grip on the rail tightened for a moment but he willed himself to calm down.

He made his way towards Riku's study, languidly taking in his surroundings. Riku had decided on a soft peach and dark orange color scheme for the entire mansion. The floors and walls were peach while the carpets and most decorations accented it with an orange splash. Sora roughly remembered someone saying that the mansion was five floors. The basement floors were another story. He didn't know how many underground levels there were and he didn't really want to know.

Riku lived at the edge of town right where the houses stopped. Riku practically owned the entire block so it was safe to say that Riku owned most of southern Twilight Town. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and a few of Riku's other close friends lived in the mansion with him while everyone else lived close by. However, many of the Syndicate spends their free time in Riku's mansion because they were indeed a 'family'. Sora had to admit that the Syndicate was a well-organized gang. Their line of succession was clear and their motives of operations were obvious. They had several rules that one must follow or risk being disowned by the group.

Sora pushed open the door to Riku's study and let the warm atmosphere soak into his skin. The walls were made of wood paneling and the floor was a deep green carpet. Riku's brown, oak desk was near the back of the room and Sora immediately moved towards it. He dragged his finger across the surface, careful not to mess up any papers. He ran a hand over the soft chair and let himself fall onto it. He placed his head on the desk and didn't really care for making a mess now. His eyes lazily travelled over the objects scattered over the desktop and froze when his eyes met a familiar set of blue orbs.

He straightened up and took the picture frame in his hands. It was a picture of him and Riku at the park. The two had decided to spend the day there and it was indeed a beautiful day. The two had found a bench underneath a large tree's shadow and sat down just to observe their surroundings. They both seemed to love to watch things. Riku called it a passive ability that they shared. Sora smiled softly and replaced the picture. His lips fell into a frown the moment he had set down the photo. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a labored breath.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. His head shot upward at the sound and the door slowly slid open. Roxas' form came sauntering into the room and his cold, dead eyes landed on the brunette. "They're done."

Sora stifled his excitement. He got up and asked, "Where…where is he?"

"They moved him to his room on the fifth floor. You can take the elevator up." Roxas stated.

Sora had barely heard a word Roxas said. His legs were moving long before Roxas finished talking. He squeezed past the man and made a beeline for the elevator. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the wall as he waited for the elevator to come down. A mansion actually needed an elevator. That's when you know the building is too fucking big. The doors swooshed open and Sora jumped into the elevator. He quickly keyed the 5th floor and bounced on his heels as the red number slowly made its way up to 5. As soon as the doors fell open, Sora met the piercing purple eyes of Kairi. She wore a jet black dress that made her look like Odile from Swan Lake. It suited her.

"Sora," Her icy voice sent chills down his spine.

"Uh…hi," He said as he irritably looked over her shoulder. He pushed past her but was stopped by her grip on his arm. She turned him back towards her roughly.

"This is your fault." She frowned.

"I don't—"

"Did you even consider why Riku didn't simply just shoot the men and be done with it?" She interrupted.

"I…didn't know he had his gun." Sora said weakly.

"Those of us in this profession always have our guns, you idiot." She snapped. "Riku didn't shoot because you were in the goddamn store."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me ask you this." She said through gritted teeth. "Have you ever actually seen Riku kill anyone or fought another gang?"

"…no…."

"There's a reason for that." She hissed. She "gently" shoved Sora out of her way and disappeared around the corner.

Sora shakily found his way towards Riku's room and softly opened the door. His breath caught in his throat as he entered the room. Riku was laid motionless on his bed. He was deathly pale with sweat glistening off of his forehead. His lips were as white as his skin and it sent an eerie shiver down Sora's spine. An IV was taped to his hand and he was also attached to a monitor by the nightstand. He was attached to several other tubes but Sora didn't care at the moment. They had thankfully changed Riku's clothes so that he was no longer wearing his torn, bloody clothes.

Sora gulped as he moved towards the bed. Riku looked so fragile that Sora thought he might break him if he sat on the edge of the bed. He cautiously climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees. His fingers ghosted over Riku's pale arms and lingered over his hand. Sora gentle squeezed it and moved his hand over Riku's belly. He could faintly feel the rumple of bandages and his vision instantly blurred. Riku was still breathing. Sora had to be a little optimistic about that. Sora blinked away the fresh tears and softly laid at Riku's side. He gently placed his head on Riku's shoulder and let his eyes fall closed. He rested his hand on Riku's chest and let himself fall asleep to the strong beats of his heart.

* * *

Axel sighed into the night air. He allowed his head to fall onto the back of the chair and looked up at the night sky. Faint stars could be seen in the distance but all of the light pollution drowned them out. Axel let out an exasperated sigh and flexed his fingers. He was insanely too tense for his liking. Too much happened tonight to put him on edge. He had to drive the boss, who had suffered a stab wound, and his little boy toy, who was crying his eyes out, back to the mansion to Zexion. Everything was chaotic and the moment Riku was moved into the operating room, Axel shouted everyone to death and forced them to shut the fuck up and do shit.

He had a headache now because of that. He did have to admit that Sora controlled himself pretty well. He had been crying an ocean in the beginning but he calmed down considerably. Most sane people would have just walked away by now but Sora was up in Riku's room right now. That was good. Riku needed something to keep him grounded. Riku needed something to make him feel normal and not feel like the insane psychopath that he was slowly creeping towards. Axel didn't want Riku to become what he had strived not to. He didn't want Riku to become Xemnas. Axel had left Xemnas _because_ of that. But this was different. Riku was a different kind of psycho. He was the…sane psychotic if that made sense. Riku knew where and who he was when he was doing things but he only had tiny moments where he would lapse into the psychotic killer that was hidden underneath. Axel knew Riku could control it. That's why he had stayed with him this long.

"What are you doing?" A familiarly monotonic voice asked.

Axel didn't even flinch. He was used to Roxas being able to sneak up on practically everyone.

"Trying to relax," Roxas didn't respond which meant that he left. He probably thought he was interrupting Axel's relaxation. The redhead sighed and shouted, "Roxas!"

"Yes?" He came back really fast.

"You weren't interrupting me." Axel smiled at the air.

Axel could see the top of Roxas' blonde hair moving across his vision. The man sat down and said, "I don't understand how you are able to do that."

Axel finally lowered his head and stared at the smaller man beside him. "What?"

"You seem to be able to interpret what I'm thinking."

Axel chuckled. "You're so easy to read, Roxy. You're so heavily guarded but I can see past all of that bullshit and find _this_."

"I believe that is because you've known me longer." Roxas' voice wavered slightly which it never did.

Axel shrugged. "How are the lovebirds doing?"

"I had instructed Sora to see Riku in his room. I don't know anything beyond that." Roxas stated.

"Thank you, Robocop." Axel rolled his eyes. "Do you know where my gun is?"

"Which one?"

"My colt,"

"I believe you left it in my room. It's on my dresser."

Axel nodded. "Good. I thought I lost it."

Axel's eyes fell closed and Roxas took this time to just watch the man. He looked rather serene if someone with his outstanding looks could. His hand was in his lap not because it could be but because it was close to his gun. After what had happened in the past, Axel always kept a gun close even when he was in one of the most secure places in the world. Roxas couldn't say that he was different. Roxas was always on guard. He was born for one purpose: to kill. He was conditioned to kill in silence and never be seen unless he wanted to. He was conditioned to feel nothing and he knows that he never will.

Number XIII: The Key of Destiny

Roxas' eyes traveled over the vast darkness that was the night.

Number XIII: The Key of Destiny

He stood up and edged towards the rail. His acute hearing could pick up Kairi's loud voice snapping at a few members of the Syndicate. Roxas' silent feet moved past Axel knowing that the man would want actual alone time now. Roxas went into the house and decided to check in on Riku and Sora. He chose to take the stairs up due to his dislike of elevators. He quickly made his way up and stood in front of Riku's door. He didn't know whether Sora was still in there or whether Riku was awake. He wrapped his fingers around the brass doorknob and slid the door open. He found Sora curled up at the injured man's side and Riku's head was tilted towards the shorter man as they both slept. Roxas' hand lingered on the doorknob for too long as he watched them. Sora's fingers were entwined with Riku's and even as he slept one could see the concern mixed into his features.

Roxas felt nothing. He didn't know what he should feel anyway. His obligation to care was slowly leaking from his mind and he swung the door closed. This was how Roxas' mind normally worked. Some form of curiosity would be present and he would humor it. Then, he wouldn't care anymore. Normally he'd return to Axel after his mind sent him on a wild goose chase. Roxas grew accustomed to his way of thinking. He was born to think this way.

He was number XIII after all.

* * *

Sora awoke from the soft movement of fabric at his cheek. He quickly sat up and found Riku trying to get up. He gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him down. "Don't,"

"Are we…at…my house?" Riku asked slowly.

"Yes," Sora said softly. He couldn't hide the joy coming out of his voice now. "I called Axel."

Riku sighed and lifted up the arm on his uninjured side. He gestured around the room and said, "Welcome to Chez Riku."

Sora laughed lightly and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Riku murmured. Sora's lips curled into a smile but it quickly disappeared when Riku looked at him with _that look_. "How do _you_ feel?"

"That's a funny question coming from someone who was just stabbed." Sora laughed the question off.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Sora was an emotional wreck right now. His emotions were multiplied by 100 and he seemed to act on impulse when it came to Riku's safety. Frankly, it scared him. Anyone around him seemed to not matter until he knew Riku was alright. His encounter with Roxas didn't feel like anything at all. It was practically a blur and he knew he should have been feeling something from his first official meeting with Roxas but his entire mind was focused on Riku. How could he put _that_ into words?

Suddenly, his conversation with Kairi replayed in his mind.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. "Why didn't you shoot them?"

"Sora, that's—"

"Answer me, Riku." Sora interrupted.

"…It hadn't come to mind."

"Bullshit," Sora snapped. "Tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth, Sora." Riku insisted.

"You didn't want me to see, right?" Sora blurted out. Sudden realization was painted across his face. Sora looked at him with a frown. "Why?"

Riku's fingers found Sora's and he gripped them tightly. "You weren't meant for this life, Sora."

"That's the reason you came up with?" Sora shouted angrily. "You could have DIED, Riku! Goddamn it this is the one thing I hate about you! You put everyone above yourself even in the direst of situations. What happened to self-preservation? What happened to surviving to see the dawn of the next day? Did you even consider what it would be like for you to die? What it would do to all of us? This wouldn't help us or save us at all. It will ruin us. It will ruin me, Riku. I don't care if I'm being selfish. What I do care about is seeing you every day. Don't live for everyone. Live for me. That's all I'm asking. If you can't give that to me then I…then I don't…I…" He trailed off as more tears slid down his cheeks. He broke eye contact with Riku and fixed his gaze on the floor.

Riku was speechless. No one had ever said such a powerful speech to him before and he could practically taste the emotion dripping from Sora's words. It pained him (more than the pain in his stomach) to see Sora so torn up about this. He could see the struggle in Sora's face and Riku just wanted to kiss it away. He wanted his happy, bubbly Sora he had expected to see when he woke up. He knew that was going to be highly unlikely but this…this Sora was different. This Sora was so emotional Riku could feel it radiating from his skin. He could see the red tint of his eyes, the trembling of his fingers, and he could feel the rapid beating of his heart. Riku didn't want Sora to be this way because of him. He didn't want the brunette to be such a mess ever again.

"I'm sorry." Riku managed. _That?_ That was all he could say?

"Promise me that you will do whatever it means to survive." Sora whispered. "Promise me that you won't restrain yourself in my presence."

He got the most heartbreaking silence he had ever known.

Sora sucked in a breath and said, "I can handle waiting for you to come home but I can't watch you throw yourself recklessly into battle."

Sora's slipped his hand out of Riku's and moved to leave the bed. The brunette stifled a cry as he began walking away. A hand latched onto his wrist, halting his movement. He turned around slowly and found Riku's arm extended past his already stretched out body. Riku's head was lowered and his bangs were draped over his eyes. Sora took a moment to calm himself and returned to Riku's side. The silverette wrapped his hand tightly around Sora's wrist and let out a deep breath.

"All my life I was taught to protect others." He whispered. "I was told that there are different kinds of people. There are those who can protect themselves, those who think they can, and those who can't. So, I protect all the people I care about. I throw caution to the wind when it involves the Syndicate or you. All that matters is your safety. _I_ don't matter. What matters is what I protect. If I can't protect you then what the hell is the point of my life? I was born to lead and protect, Sora. If it means shielding you from the monster that I am, then I will gladly throw myself into the fire."

Sora gently placed his hand on Riku's cheek and lifted up his face. "Riku, you aren't a monster."

"That's what I want you to believe." Riku smiled sadly. "You haven't seen the monster and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Riku," Sora frowned. "Being in a relationship means that you throw all of your cards onto the table. Even the wrinkled and torn ones. There are two different parts to a card. Take the king for example. There's the top king and the bottom king. You take the whole card or you get nothing. What I'm trying to say is that if I can't accept all of you then why did I let you into my apartment all those days ago? I knew you were a mob boss. I knew there was a chance that I might die. I let it get this far because when I saw you, I saw the leader of the Syndicate and someone else. I saw the Riku right in front of me. The one that cares about another's safety and the person who would do anything to protect another. The 'monster' isn't the only part of you, Riku."

Another one of Sora's speeches made Riku's heart flutter in his chest. He hated and loved what these stupid speeches did.

"You won't be able to handle the death you'll see." Riku persisted.

Sora knew that was true. He couldn't lie and say that he'd brush it off like Riku would. "…I'll…I'll try…for you."

Riku let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Goddamn it, Sora. You'll be the end of me."

"And you me," Sora whispered as he pressed his forehead to Riku's.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that but they both knew that they still had issues to work out. These were the kinds of things that couldn't be resolved in a day. But right now it felt alright. They both actually felt really damn good. And that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Da fuq did I just write?**

**To hell with this writer's block!**

**LostInRoses**


	6. The Day Job

**I don't think I've said this yet but I really love your reviews. They make me feel all bubbly inside :D**

**So, review!**

**I also like you silent readers as well. I can be either depending on my mood.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Day Job **

_When you aren't by my side I'm lost without you  
My heart is so lonely when I don't know what to do  
I need you here with me, just to keep me strong  
All the times you were right I admit I was wrong_

~Lost Without You by Dora

It was safe to say that Sora wasn't focusing. Well, he was. He just wasn't focusing on the right thing. Every time he tried to do something his mind would slowly drift back to Riku. Then he would be asking himself if the man was alright and then reassuring himself that Riku was in good hands. Sora didn't want to go to work but when he told Riku, the man insisted on him going. Since Sora didn't have his own car and since he was a _horrible_ driver, he had to be driven by one of Riku's chauffeurs to The Usual Spot. Luckily everyone was inside so they couldn't question him about the black Rolls-Royce dropping him off.

Sora had sincerely tried doing work but his mind would not cooperate with him. So, here he was quietly swiveling around on one of the bar stools thinking about Riku once again. The silverette had looked considerably better before Sora had left. The paleness had lifted slightly and he had that soft twinkle in his eyes. He was sitting up by himself too which was fucking awesome. Sora detested his night shift. It went from 4 p.m. to 11 and he currently regrets the moment he had agreed to it. If he didn't have this shift that meant he would never have met Riku on that street. And if he had never met Riku on the street then Riku would have died or something. Sora's breathing hitched slightly but he quickly calmed himself. He was here now and that was all that mattered.

"…Ra…"

This shift couldn't possibly go any slower. It was currently 9 p.m. and he had two more hours to go. He desperately needed to be back at the mansion. He didn't care if Riku would be asleep the entire time. As long as he could touch Riku and make sure he was right there in front of him then he would be as happy as can be. He always needed to make sure his loved ones were really there. Sora had a bad track record for thinking that they were there when they weren't. Just like his mother. Anyway, Sora's only real scare with Riku (aside from being stabbed) was when he woke up alone in his bed that one day. For some reason Sora felt more attached to Riku that he did when he was with his exes. It scared Sora when he didn't know where Riku was or if he was alright and he becomes too dramatically sad when Riku leaves his side. He knew he was acting like a little schoolgirl but that's just the way he felt. He couldn't change that.

Sora was still a little mad at Riku. Sora hated arguing with someone and he was forced to yesterday. Riku was an idiot for thinking that he could protect everyone by himself. Sora didn't want to think too deeply about it because it still sent him on edge when it came to mind. He could feel that he was starting to get angry which was _great_ so he decided to think about something else. Of course it all came back to Riku. His mansion was actually very pretty. The man knew a little about interior design unless he wasn't the one who designed it. It was hard to believe a mob boss had time to learn about interior design on the side while he was blowing people's brains out and asking where his money was so someone else probably designed the house. Riku had said that it was first his father's so it was probably designed under his father's leadership. Why the hell did this even matter?

"SORA!" Someone shouted.

His body was threatening to fall off of the stool from shock. He came to a halt and stared widely into the angry eyes of his friend Xion. Her chef's hat was balled into her hand which was resting sharply against her hip. Her bright furious blue eyes were boring deeply into his soul and her dark hair was tousled into the aftermaths of a hat attack. She wore her mandatory white chef's uniform and it perfectly accented her lack of curves. Xion's hand was raised threateningly as though she was going to point him to death.

"Sora," She sighed. Her entire body relaxed the moment she realized she had his attention. "I've been calling your name for over 10 minutes. Your food is ready. Get that shit and do your job."

Sora silently followed Xion into the kitchen as she chastised him about proper work etiquette. Xion had moved from the morning shift to the night shift after one of the chefs quit. She had happily accepted the boss's offer to work at night and so far she's been a great help. She had personally chosen Sora as her role model and so far he was failing. He wasn't having the best day right now.

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it today." He said as she piled food onto his tray.

"I can tell." She stated. "Just get your head in the game. If the boss sees you like this then you'll go a little lower on his list."

Sora took in a breath and forced himself to pump up. He would be able to see Riku later. The man wasn't going anywhere and Sora was just making his own day worse because of unnecessary worry. The faster he got through his job, the faster he'd be able to see Riku. That made him feel better. Ok, back to work.

* * *

Sora was surprised to see Roxas waiting for him at the front entrance. Of course the man had that same emotionless expression but Sora was slowly getting used to it. The brunette had immediately known Roxas' presence would be noticed by Naminé. She kept giving Sora questioning looks as they both put their coats on. When she wasn't staring at Sora she was gazing intently at Roxas. She had a bad habit of over examining people. Sora was quietly hoping that Roxas wouldn't turn berserk out of nowhere and kill everyone in the restaurant except for Sora. It frightened him because he knew that situation was completely possible.

"He's Riku's friend. He's picking me up." Sora said shortly. Hopefully that would be enough for Naminé.

"Why isn't Riku picking you up?" Damn it.

"He's busy."

"With what?" Naminé asked with the most innocent look on her face. Why did she have to be so damn curious? Sora loved the girl but sometimes he just wanted to stuff her in a box and ship her to Olympus.

"Stuff," Sora hurriedly grabbed his things and went towards the door. "Hey, Roxas."

The man only gave him a fleeting glance as he left the restaurant. Sora glanced at Naminé who was frowning at him and he managed to see Xion's lean frame emerge from the kitchen to ask her a question. As Sora exited the building, he found Roxas already making his way around a black car and getting into the driver's seat. Sora let out a breath and got into the passenger's side. He was still a little reluctant to be in cars but he could handle these small moments in them.

The ride back to Riku's mansion was draped with awkwardness and Sora was starting to think that Roxas wasn't human. The blond had actually said he was born to kill so the possibility of him being an android was likely (to Sora). Maybe it was just hard for him to believe that someone could actually be emotionless. Roxas could be able to hide his emotions quite well but it just seemed…weird. Sora was driven by his emotions and seeing someone who is only driven by…by…what is Roxas driven by anyway? Axel? Maybe Axel was a sort of remote for him. He could go 'click' and Roxas would attack anything in sight.

"…What…what did you mean when you said that you were born to kill?" Sora was dead. He just knew it. He shouldn't have asked the question. Goodbye, Balto. Goodbye, Riku. Goodbye, life.

"I had no hidden meaning." Roxas replied. "I meant what I said."

"But no one can be born just to kill."

"I was," Roxas said curtly.

Sora glanced at the blond whose face gave nothing away. What a surprise…

"Do you only have one facial expression or something?"

"I am in control of my emotions." Roxas said cryptically.

"So, you do feel right?"

The silence hit Sora like a metal bat. He had been expecting one of Roxas' robotic answers not silence. He looked at the man again but found that his expression hadn't changed one bit except for Roxas pressing his lips together. That just told Sora to stop talking. So, he did.

xXx

It was strange seeing the foyer calm and organized. Sora could vividly remember the concerned faces of so many men and women running around the lobby. Sora had a feeling he would never forget those people's faces. He absently walked up the stairs to the second floor and saw a flash of silver dash around the corner. Sora waved it off as Zexion (who also had silver hair) walking around. He keyed the elevator but froze when the doors swooshed open. Zexion's hair was darker and he was shorter than the height of the silver that danced around the corner. Sora pursed his lips angrily and turned around sharply. That stupid blob of silver was also headed in the direction of Riku's study. Sora quieted his steps and made his way to Riku's study. He placed his ear to the door and heard nothing. That didn't satisfy him. He swung the door open and stepped into the room.

He firmly looked around but found no Riku in sight. He huffed in defeat and turned to leave but he was stopped by the one spot he didn't look: behind the door. He slammed the door closed and found Riku desperately pressed against the wall. Sora let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hands on his hips. Riku wasn't supposed to be up and about like this. He had only been stabbed yesterday and he thinks he can just swag around like nothing's happened? Bullshit.

"Riku—"

"Before you say anything," Riku interrupted. "It is insanely boring in bed and waiting for you to come back is like watching paint dry. I needed to do something before I went completely insane."

"I don't care if I come back and your brain is melted. I do care if you're in the same spot as when I left you." Sora said snappishly. Riku sighed and stepped towards Sora but the man took an equal amount of steps back. "No, sir. Don't expect to get out of this one with a hug here and a kiss there."

Riku leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes. "I managed perfectly by myself. I think I'm fine."

"I _know_ you're not." Sora pouted. "One day in bed doesn't mean that you can just hop back into things."

"You sound like a parent." Riku laughed quietly.

"No, I sound like I'm making sense." Sora countered.

Riku let out a soft sigh and said, "I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. I've survived worse and I heal pretty quickly. There's no need to worry."

"Yes there is. I want you to get better and that means staying in bed and eating soup or something." Sora said stubbornly.

Riku chuckled. "Sora, I think your view on reality is a little obscured. Not everything is butterflies and rainbows."

"I know but I'm just wrrfied…"

Sora was cut off by his face being smothered by Riku's shirt. The silverette affectionately wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and brought him close. Sora began to protest but was stopped by Riku's soft voice whispering, "I promised that I wouldn't be reckless. Why can't you believe that?"

"You didn't exactly promise." Sora pointed out as he trailed his hand down Riku's chest. "I knew you wouldn't. You don't make promises you can't keep."

"You know me too well." Riku whispered with a frown.

* * *

Sora was a little reluctant to have Riku back on duty only a week after he had been stabbed but he allowed it because of the needy look in Riku's eyes when he asked for his permission. Riku had insisted that he was simply going to supervise things and not be out in the field yet and Sora had somehow believed him. Riku said he was going to visit the restaurant sometime during Sora's shift and that calmed the brunette's nerves a little. He would be able to see the man but he didn't know when. Sora was able to focus a little more on work this time and Naminé and Xion were pleased with his work effort.

To say that Sora smiled when Riku entered the restaurant was an understatement. He practically shone with the intensity of every star in the galaxy. Even Naminé, who was on the other side of the restaurant, noticed. Sora let out a contented sigh as he gave a large family their plates. He resisted the urge to pounce on the silverette the moment he came into the building. He had to remain professional and Riku had to keep up his mysterious demeanor. There were others watching of course. So, Sora retreated into the kitchen to get his next order.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Xion asked as she placed his plates on his tray.

Sora was about to reply but was stopped by Naminé. "His little boyfriend is here,"

Xion grinned mischievously. "Ohh, do tell."

"Sora won't say anything about him." Naminé said as she dug through the cabinets to get a few bottles of brandy and vodka.

"Why not?" Xion pouted.

"It's none of your business." Sora said decisively as he left the kitchen.

It wasn't that Sora didn't want to tell them. It was just that he didn't know what he _could_ say. How much could he say before he endangered his own life or the life of the Syndicate? Sora knew he could trust Naminé and Xion but he would never tell them about Riku and what he _really_ did. It was strange how Sora cared about the Syndicate's safety as much as he did Riku's. He wouldn't do anything if it risks their wellbeing. Sora had been going out with Riku for a few weeks now and he knew how much the Syndicate meant to Riku. So, of course Sora would try his best to care about the Syndicate like Riku does.

Sora had grown up nicely. He had the best parents before their divorce. He grew up with everything he wanted and he was taught what was right and what was wrong. Wrong equaled bad guys like gangsters, terrorists, bullies, and all that jazz. Good was well…everything else. He grew up on that principal but look at him now. He was practically going out with Death. That meant he would never be introducing Riku to either of his parents. It's not like his mom would actually care anyway.

Sora sighed sadly and he nearly tipped over someone's drink. He halfheartedly apologized and mentally cursed himself for thinking about his mother. Whenever he did, he would get all dreamy and think about what was and what could have been if his mother stayed but that shit can't happen now because she's GONE. So there wasn't a point in thinking about her. He'd rather think about his father. Like that was any better. Sora did have to thank his father for something. He convinced Sora to move here which inadvertently introduced him to Riku which was a dream come true.

It was about time Sora went to Riku's table. He needed something good to think about.

"Hey Riku," Sora nodded to Roxas and Axel and sort of glanced at Kairi. "What'll you be having?"

"Well…I was thinking about having something short, brown haired—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Sora interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "You're so cheesy."

"Ouch," Riku smirked. "I'll have some spaghetti."

"Was that so hard?" Sora sighed. "Roxas? Axel? ...Kairi?"

"Salad," Kairi pointedly looked away from Sora. He didn't really care.

"Steak with some fries." Axel grinned. "And some breadsticks."

Sora waited for Roxas to speak but the man shook his head.

"Your orders will be out momentarily." Sora smiled.

As he left, he distinctly heard Kairi begin saying, "Back to what I was saying. Riku, you don't understand how dangerous this is. It could…"

Her voice disappeared into the soft chatter of dinner guests and Sora returned to the kitchen with a furrowed brow. What could possibly be so dangerous that Riku had no idea of it? Was she talking about Sora? Was it their relationship? It had to be. Sora let out a low growl as he gave Xion their orders. What right did she have talking about their relationship like that? Of course Sora fucking knew how dangerous it was but does he care? Sort of but that's not the point. The point is that it was Sora and Riku's business not some second rate tramp mooching off of the Syndicate. Sora really wanted to throw Kairi out the window right now.

"Why do you look so mad?" Naminé asked as she once again came into the kitchen.

"Why do you keep coming in here?" Sora snapped back.

Naminé was a little taken aback by Sora's sudden outburst. He was never like this. "I…um…I've come to get more drinks."

Sora let out a deep sigh and said, "I'm sorry, Nami. I didn't mean it."

She smiled at him and said, "I knew you didn't."

"There's just some girl outside who I really hate and she's making me hate her even more." Sora explained vaguely.

"I know that feeling." Naminé laughed lightly. "Just relax. Don't let her get to you that much."

"Yeah," Sora sighed as he placed his plates on his trusty brown tray.

Off to Riku's table which included the devil herself.

"…seriously Kairi this can wait until we get back." Axel pointed out.

"Really? Please tell me how." She hissed. Kairi's eyes fell onto Sora and she muttered, "Speak of the devil."

_You're the devil, bitch! _Sora thought icily.

Sora gave Riku a knowing look and the silverette mouthed, "Later."

Sora left the table with Kairi's impudent stare digging into his back.

* * *

"They're leaving now." She said into the phone. Her eyes travelled over every member of the group as she walked but the two in the middle caught her attention the most. Riku Michelson and Sora Braxton. The Syndicate were notorious for how neat and cautious they were but they couldn't hide from her. The moment Sora began talking to Riku she knew there was something going on between them and so did her leader. He had entrusted this task with her so she was going to do whatever it takes to complete it.

Kairi McDonald and Axel Cross didn't interest her one bit but Roxas was another story. Of course she'd be interested in him. He was exactly like her except for the fact that he was her enemy. She had to watch out for him when she was spying or risk being in a death match with someone as equally talented as her. However, Axel Cross did concern her in some way. It wasn't that he was an actual threat because he wasn't. It was because of what he was to Roxas. She wasn't stupid. She could see the way Roxas looked at him. Any stupid person could see it. It was blatantly obvious he held Axel in a higher regard than the others but she didn't know why. It was going to be fun figuring it out.

The group was beginning to pile into a car and that was when Roxas turned around. His eyes almost landed on her but she was as good at hiding in the darkness as he was. She had known Roxas would be able to feel when someone was watching him. She could too. It was practically impossible to sneak up on people like them but here she was doing that exact thing. It was going to be extremely challenging to get to Sora and Riku. Challenging but not impossible. That's what makes it exciting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a little more about Roxas and his background. **

**I have a cold. Day three and I am slowly recovering. My allies include vitamin C and Vicks vapor rub. I'll keep you posted.**

**LostInRoses**


	7. The Assassin

**Roxas time!**

**It's about time I explain about Roxas. Oh this'll be so fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Assassin**

_I know how I feel,  
This much is true  
But I can never seem to convey my heart's message to you.  
I stutter and I falter  
And I make such a terrible mess  
The hesitant words that come from my mouth make little sense  
As I over-analyze each and every thought in my head  
And dread the outcome from the words I've never said._

~Complications of the Heart by Cerridwen Rose

"I require your assistance." Roxas said flatly as Sora came through the front door.

The brunette blinked at him for a confused moment. "Uh…ok. With what?"

Roxas' eyes darted around the foyer as he said, "Follow me,"

Sora numbly followed behind the mysterious blond as they went up the stairs. Sora had just gotten back from work and he hadn't expected Roxas to pop out of nowhere and ask for his help. Sora had thought that Roxas could do _anything_. If Roxas needed help with something then what made him think someone as noddley as Sora could help? Roxas' face had shown nothing while they talked but he had been nervously fidgeting with his hands. One day Sora had to sit the man down and teach him about emotions. He didn't know how but he'd try to make Roxas…normal.

Riku was probably in his study doing whatever the hell he did there but he always stopped doing what he was doing if Sora came into the room. Right now Sora just wanted to sit on Riku's lap and listen to him talk about what he was working on. He was always so animated when he was talking about work and Sora loved the twinkle in his eyes when he did. Sora couldn't actually refuse Roxas because he wasn't that kind of person. When someone needed his help he'd give it to them.

Sora emerged onto the second floor balcony and was welcomed by the icy cold wind. Few stars twinkled in the night sky and barren lands were strung upon the horizon. The outer limits of Twilight Town was either beach or meadow and on this side of the city was the meadow. Its bright green color was lost in the darkness casting an eerie feeling over Sora. He shook it off and sat down on one of the chairs. Roxas had moved towards the railing and now his back was to Sora. It wasn't like the brunette needed to see his face because it wouldn't do him any good. Sora felt another one of Roxas' trademark awkward silences coming and he bit his lip in annoyance. Couldn't the man just _talk_ for once?

"So…what do you need help with?" Sora asked lamely.

Roxas didn't reply.

Sora sighed and said, "There must be a reason you brought me out here."

He was silent again.

"Roxas—"

"I…don't know how to put it in words." Roxas finally said. His back was still to Sora but the brunette could notice him tightening his grip on the rail.

"…What?"

Sora could hear the blond take in several breaths before he spoke. "What is love?"

"…ah….um…it's…it…" Sora stuttered. Emotions! Of course Roxas needed help. He had no idea how to understand his emotions. Wait he could actually feel?

"Is it a difficult question?" Roxas asked as he finally turned around. His head was cocked to the side in some form of curiosity.

"Uh, no. I just…" Sora stopped himself. Time to get serious. "You can't really define it. You just _know_ it."

"I don't understand."

Sora smiled and let his eyes fall closed. "It's when you wake up in the morning and your first thought is about the person you care about the most. It's the happy feeling you get when you're beside that person. It's the giddy, dreamy feeling you get when he touches you or when he looks at you. It's the sadness you feel when you're not beside him or when you have no idea where he is. It's the complete and utter peaceful feeling you have when he's with you and it's the feeling that you can take on the world as long as he is beside you."

"Do you love Riku?" Roxas asked after a brief moment of silence.

Sora's eyes snapped open. His face flushed and his thoughts were immediately filled with what he had just said. He had been practically describing himself. He knew what he felt for Riku was strong and that it bordered love but…he didn't know if he _loved_ the man. Love was a strong thing and saying it was even stronger. Sora's thoughts always came to Riku whenever he woke up and he couldn't deny the delight he felt when Riku looked at him or put his arms around him. Riku's smile could put him to his knees but Sora had thought that was just Riku's seductive nature. Did he actually love him? Fuck, he did. Goddamn it, Roxas.

"I…do." He said quietly.

"Have you told him?" Roxas and his damn questions.

"It's not that easy, Roxas. You have to be sure they love you back and you have to be able to handle the rejection if they don't."

"But he does," Roxas said blankly.

"…What?"

"He loves you too." Roxas repeated. "Everything you just said matches exactly what he said when I asked him what love was."

"I…" Sora shook his head. "What does this have to do with you anyway?"

Great…silence once again.

"Roxas," Sora sighed. "You've got to stop with this silence. Just tell me."

"I believe I am in love with Axel." He whispered.

Sora couldn't help but smile. "That's great! Do you think he loves you back? What am I saying? Of course he does. When are you going to tell him? This is so exciting! I can't wait to—Roxas?"

The man's eyes had fallen to the floor the moment Sora had started speaking. "You do not understand. This isn't 'great'."

"Why?" Sora asked in genuine puzzlement.

Roxas turned back to the railing. "I wasn't lying when I told you that I was born to kill. I was born into Organization XIII and I was born with the specific purpose to kill. Nothing more, nothing less. From the moment I could hold something I was taught how to hold a gun. I shot my first gun when I was six and I first killed a man when I was eight. The Organization had taught me to live in the shadows and never be seen unless I wanted to be. I move silently wherever I go and I am always on guard. I was conditioned to feel nothing and for as long as I can remember I have never felt anything but now that I have defected from the Organization my conditioning is slowly wearing away. I'm beginning to think that I have always felt but not strongly enough for myself to notice."

"Everyone feels, Roxas." Sora said softly as he stood up. "It doesn't matter what you feel it just matters that you _do_. You still haven't told me why loving Axel isn't ok."

"I'm…" Roxas couldn't finish.

"Roxas," Sora placed his hand on the man's arm and he immediately tensed up. Sora took his hand away and gave him an apologetic smile. "It's better to let it out then keep it bottled up inside."

Roxas let out a breath. "I'm scared."

"That's completely understandable. You've never felt anything before and now you're feeling something as strong as love. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"That's not it." Roxas whispered. "I'm afraid that I might…hurt Axel. I'm afraid that if I let my guard down I'll hurt the person I love the most. I don't just keep my guard up because I was taught to. I keep it up to keep from hurting anyone. If I let my guard down then what will happen?"

"You won't know until you try." Sora said soothingly. "Who says that you have to completely let it down? Just put it down enough so that you can let Axel in."

"How can I do that?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Sora smiled.

Roxas was silent again but this time Sora allowed it. The man needed time to think and let the words soak in so Sora left him on the balcony. It was strange seeing the stoic, cold, emotionless Roxas breakdown like that. Well, he broke down in the way Roxases do. Not only did Sora change Roxas' mind but the blond got him thinking about things too. Sora hadn't thought too deeply about love but now…should he tell Riku that he loved him? The silverette hadn't really hinted at loving him back but it was worth a shot. What harm could it do if the man rejected it? So fucking much. The only time he's said the three words was to his mother and look at how that flipping turned out.

Sora quietly opened the study door and found Riku angrily staring down at the papers on his desk. He didn't look like he wanted to talk to anyone. Sora was about to leave when Riku lifted his head. His eyes landed on the brunette and his body immediately relaxed. He waved the man forward and Sora happily smiled at him as he approached. Riku scooted back in his chair and held his arm out. Sora eagerly sat himself in Riku's lap and draped his legs over his side. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"When'd you get back?" Riku's chest vibrated with every word he spoke and Sora took comfort in the fact that his voice could only be this gentle for him.

"Half an hour ago," Sora sighed. "Roxas and I were having an interesting conversation."

"About?"

"Can't tell," Sora smiled. He had a feeling Roxas didn't want anyone knowing about his sudden lapse into emotions just yet. "Scout's honor,"

"Oh boo," Riku chuckled.

He ran his fingers softly through Sora's hair and the man purred in response. "I'll tell you one day."

"I can't wait." Riku smirked. He placed a chaste kiss to Sora's head and the brunette shivered under his touch.

This couldn't be anything else. This was what love was. This was what Sora was feeling. This was what was making his heart swell with undeniable affection and longing. Just say it. This was what he was feeling so he should tell the man responsible for it.

"Riku," Sora pulled away enough to look the silverette in the eye. "I…"

_What if he rejects you? _

_What if he looks at you with disgust?_

_What if he doesn't feel the same way? _

"Hmm?" Riku raised a brow.

_What if he brushes it off with a laugh?_

_What if you destroy your relationship just by saying those words?_

"…Nothing," Sora smiled.

He pressed his lips to Riku's and marveled in the light, fluffy feeling in his chest. Riku eagerly returned the kiss and repositioned Sora so his knees were on either side of him. Riku's fingers trailed down Sora's spine causing the man to shutter with delight. Those same fingers found their way under Sora's shirt and slowly began pulling it up.

"Weren't…weren't you working on something?" Sora gasped.

"It can wait." Riku rasped. "Everything can wait."

Riku gracefully pulled both of their shirts off and swiftly pushed up from the chair. In one quick movement Sora found his back pressed against the papers Riku had been working on moments earlier. The silverette licked his lips seductively and brought his fingers to Sora's belt. The latter sighed longingly and traced the man's abs. Riku was the only one who could do this to him. One touch was all he needed to give in to temptation. One touch and he was submitting his entire body to Riku. One touch and his entire life wouldn't matter. This was what Riku could do to him.

_I love you_.

One day he'd say it and one day he was sure he'd hear it back.

* * *

Roxas' fist connected with the dummy's jaw sending it toppling to the ground. He let out an exasperated sigh and brought the dummy back up for the millionth time. Riku needed to get new sparring dummies. They could easily fall from the softest hit and it annoyed the hell out of Roxas. Every time Roxas asked him to get new ones he would always explain how the dummy actually works. It had a weighted base of over 200 pounds and it was designed to stay up from the toughest hit. Riku had constantly said that Roxas' strength rivaled that of a god and Roxas couldn't argue with that. But the goddamned training dummy didn't need to fall after EVERY HIT.

Roxas backed up and eyes the tattered, overused dummy in contempt. His spinning jump kick practically broke the object in half. Roxas let out a frustrated roar and tackled the dummy to the ground. He began throwing flurries of punched that pounded the dummy into the floor. With every hit Axel's fucking face kept popping into his head. He could tell that the stitches on the dummy's neck were being pushed to the brink but he wouldn't stop. He could hear the distinct rip of one side of it but he couldn't stop. He needed to get Axel's face out of his head. One good right hook sent the dummy's head rolling to the other side of the room.

Roxas let out several gasping breaths as he hung his head. This was supposed to be relieving his frustration not adding to it. Why did he have to fall in love with Axel? Why did he have to fall in love in the first place? He wasn't meant to feel anything but right now he was having an emotional breakdown. He had practically broken down in front of Sora and now he was ripping apart an innocent sparring dummy. Roxas had become so fucked up ever since he left the Organization. And because of Axel he's gone from the icy assassin he used to be to this emotional sack of shit. He hides his internal turmoil quite well though. To others he looks utterly impassive but he is actually fighting the constant inner chaos within himself. Of course only Axel could see past his clever ruse.

"Damn, Roxas." Axel's smooth voice cut into his thoughts. "I didn't know you hated the dummy so much."

Roxas slowly turned around to find the subject of his disorder leaning against the door frame. He had a small smirk on his face as he eyed the man on the floor.

"The dummy is too weak." Roxas panted. He slowly stood up and turned towards the redhead. "It is unable to handle my punches."

"I know that look." Axel smirked as he came into the room. "You're dealing with something serious. You usually attack the training room to figure out how to do something. You tear apart everything in your path until you find a solution and that dummy on the floor is evidence of my claim. So, why don't you take on something that can actually take your punches?"

Axel dropped his jacket off by the door and circled Roxas. He loosened up his shoulders and smiled at the blond in the center of the room. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well," Axel sighed. "You never tell me what's wrong and you always mope around the training room. This is my way of helping."

"Fine," Roxas muttered.

"So serious," Axel said playfully as he raised his hands. "Alright, put em up."

Axel had no idea what he was getting himself into. Roxas was in here _because_ of Axel and the redhead thinks that he can actually help Roxas relieve his frustration? Fine, whatever. It doesn't matter anymore.

Roxas opened up with a swift move to the left and a left hook. Axel easily dodged it and retaliated with a teasing smile. Roxas bit his lip angrily and was momentarily entranced by Axel's bright green eyes. Axel's eyes always seemed to make his chest hurt and he'd feel like a bumblebee attracted to honey. He'd just _need_ to be beside the man or at least be in the same room. Finally remembering that he was in a battle, Roxas had only seconds to realize that Axel had moved behind him. He felt the man's hand on his wrist and he roughly twisted Roxas' arm so that it was pressed up against his back. Roxas tried moving away but Axel's grip was strong.

"You seem distracted, Roxas." Axel's hot breath ghosted over his skin and Roxas shivered in response.

Roxas had no idea how Axel's touch could be so deadly yet completely gentle at the same time. Only Axel was allowed to touch him and whenever he did, Roxas' entire body would melt underneath him. Roxas hated how he could be reverted to a pinned puppy whenever he and Axel were fighting. It didn't matter if Roxas was completely invisible in the darkness. Axel would always manage to pin him down and make the blond wonder if Axel had been born just like him. But he wasn't. He had been born into a normal life in The World That Never Was and he had stumbled upon the Organization by accident. With all of his knowledge of the man, Roxas still didn't know what Axel was fully capable of. His mastery of the martial arts and his excellent use of firearms made him a force to be reckoned with.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Axel asked as he adjusted his grip on Roxas' wrist.

Roxas lightly tapped Axel's leg with the heel of his foot, signaling his surrender. Axel released the man and the blond turned around fully to look him in the eye. Axel had a truly concerned look on his face and it made Roxas feel something again. Roxas balled his hands into fists and looked away. His emotions were running wild again and he knew he had to stop this. Roxas took in a breath and prepared for impact.

"I love you." He looked away after he had said it.

Axel remained silent.

This was what Sora had told him about. This was the rejection he had to prepare for.

"This was what got you so worked up?" Axel asked after a _really_ long silence.

"Yes," Roxas said sharply.

Axel brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. He moved that same hand down to the man's face and cupped his cheek. He made the silly assassin look up at him and Roxas saw the most compassionate look he had ever seen. "You didn't need to freak out so much about that—"

"I've never felt anything before and I didn't—"

"Because I love you too." Axel finished.

"What?"

"I thought it was stupid of me to have fallen in love with someone who had no emotions whatsoever and I had thought it was virtually impossible for you to feel the same way so I had decided that just being your friend would be enough for me but now…"

"How long have you been in love with me?" Roxas asked quietly.

"A really long time," Axel whispered.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said weakly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Axel said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Roxas' cheek. He was about to lean in for a kiss but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Axel, I…don't know how to—"

"Shh," Axel whispered. "Just follow my lead."

Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' and the assassin had a feeling that having emotions wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**I was going to update on the 23****rd**** but I got a message about the Blackout Day. **

**FF is still deleting yaoi, yuri, songfics, stories that contain strong sexual scenes and etc. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination" so why the hell are they deleting our stories? **

**Sign the Petition!**

**The link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's FF page. **

**We need to stop this!**

**LostInRoses**


End file.
